Dating with Poland
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Former "When I first met you.." Chapter 13: FINAL CHAPTER!
1. When I first met you

**OK, so here's my vision of how Hungary and Poalnd first met. I think that this alliance made between our countries during Kazimierz the Great "cadention" was the beginning of our relations and _Polish-Hungarian Brotherhood_.**

**Maybe (just maybe) it will have a continuation. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm too tired right now, to correct it.**

**You can still vote in my poll. Come on! Give PolUkr more love!**

**When I first met you…**

I remember when I, like, saw Elizaveta for first time. Well, it started rather lame. You all know me – always shy at the beginning.

My king Kazimierz The Great had a big problem – he didn't had a legal male offspring, even though he was famous of his romance affairs and had a lot illegitimate children. No offense, Kaziu, you were totally awesome boss, you've normalized my relations with Teutonic Knights and Czechs, built Cracow Academy and gain some lands for me… but, really, you could be more… I don't know… moderate with those ladies? Anyway, as I said earlier, it seemed that I won't have future king, if Kaziu won't procreate one or find other way. He had to do something, anything to not let me run around without care, or – which would be even worse – lost all those things, he gave me.

My king had a meeting with Charles Robert, the king of Hungary, and Kaziu took me on this trip. I was little baby back then. Elizaveta was as well. I was really nervous. After all I was going to see a lot of unknown and scary people. I don't like crowds.

So, like, my king is meeting with hers. And I'm tightly attached to his longs, hiding from Hungarian king's gaze. Elizaveta, on the other hand, is standing normally at her boss' side and observing me with surprise in those big, light green eyes. I must say, she wasn't looking like a girl at all. She was wearing the clothes suiting to henchman with this long-sleeved, brown shirt, monk hood and longs. Her auburn hair was tied into pony tail.

She looked up at her boss and pulled his leg sleeve. He gave Polish king apologetic smile and kneeled to her. She whispered something to his ear, he nodded and stood up. He came closer to Kazimierz and said in Latin:

"Let's talk in private."

My boss agreed and delicately pulled me away. I've tried to force him to stay – I was crying and begging him to not leave me alone. Now, I feel so embarrassed, because of it. After all, Hungary's boss could find my behavior offended and refuse to talk with mine. And, of course, Kazimierz The Great had to feel really ashamed, because of this sudden attack of hysteria of his young nation. But he just kneeled before me, smiled gently and riffled my hair. Then he asked:

"Now, now, Feliks. Be good boy and play with this child. I'm sure he won't do anything bad to you. You will easily get along with each other. Would you try it for me?"

I've calmed myself down. My thumb came into my mouth and I started to suck it. I only nodded. On my boss' face appeared another smile (hardly seen through his thick and long beard, but I managed to recognize it). He stood up and came to the other room with Hungary's boss. Me and Elizaveta were now alone in the place. I've put my thumb out from my mouth and started to observe her for a moment. She gave me the most sincere smile, she could afford. And it made me blush.

She took few steps towards me, I didn't even moved from my spot. When she was right in front of my stunned, scared and blushing like a fool presence, she leaned her hand in friendly gesture, still smiling.

"My name is Elizaveta." She introduce herself.

For a moment I was observing her with curiosity, then wide grin spread on my face and then I – for the first time during this whole meeting – felt self-confident and I shook her hand.

"Feliks."

Suddenly she looked at my hand, like she realized something. She loosened her grip and slowly pulled her hand away. Then I've got it. I must have touched her with thumb, which was in my mouth.

"I… I'm sorry." I've said, rubbing wet thumb on my sleeve and blushing even more. She only giggled at my nervous actions.

"So you are Poland?" Elizaveta asked, still smiling.

"Like, yeah." I've said and looked in her eyes. "And you are Hungary?"

"It seems like that." Was her reply.

Then she quickly grabbed my wrist and started to run through the hallway, dragging poor me all behind, like some kind of little brother.

"H-hey, like, what are you doing! Leave me alone!" I screamed, but she only turned to me and with soft giggle said:

"You talk funny. Come on, let's play."

Then she released my hand and started to running faster. I've understood, I had to chase Elizaveta, so I gone after her. We were running through this hallway all day, disturbing few servants and, probably, knocked over one of them. They were screaming after us something about arrogant juveniles, who doesn't respect adults… Nevermind.

Then Elizaveta suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. I stopped too and for a few seconds we were taking deep breaths and calming our crazily pounding hearts. Almost in the same time we put our gazes up and looked at each other. She smiled and sat on the cold, stone floor. I also did it. Now, we were sitting before each other. She giggled, making me slightly confused and then – angry.

"Like, what's so funny?!" I've asked her.

"You're cute. I like you." She said. This time I blushed.

"Really?"

"Sure! You're not like this irritating brats – Teutonic Knights [Prussia], who can't keep his mouth shut; Switzerland and Austria. I always have to fight with them. But when I saw you, I knew from the very beginning, you are different." Suddenly her smile faded away and I saw weird melancholy in her eyes. Her voice was now a soft, sad whisper, when she looked at me. "I never had a friend, so I was pretty lonely. Would you be my first companion?"

At first I didn't know what to say. I never was in situation, when people were confessing to me about their feelings. And I felt weird, when I thought that she wanted me to be her friend. But in the end I've felt some kind of sympathy to her. It was destiny that we met here, and this destiny wanted us to become friends. My shyness disappeared and I felt a lot more comfortable with Elizaveta by my side.

I smiled to her and said:

"I like you too." Then I stood up and added a lot more loudly and energetic: "Let's, like, play something!"

We were playing tug, fighting with wooden swords (she beat me twice), making fun of other nations (Hungary really loved my imitation of Holy Roman Empire), talking about random things… I told her about my situation with Kaziu. She said that she will help me regain some of my lands, if I won't have any legal heir to the throne. I felt a lot better.

Time passed really quickly and our kings returned. For a minute they were just staring at us with weird smiles on their faces. They probably thought we were really cute together and that our getting along was a good thing. Seeing them, We both stood up obediently, like for some unspoken order. My king took me by hand, said polite 'good bye' to Elizaveta's boss, and ordered me to do the same to Hungary.

"Are we really need to go now, Your Majesty?" I asked disappointed, making big eyes. He smiled at me.

"Unfortunately, yes, Feliks, but don't worry: You will see Hungary again. Now, say 'good bye' and let's go home."

I turned my gaze to Elizaveta. My lips formed into wide grin and I waved to her.

"See you later!"

"Of course, Poland." She responded, waving back.

That day I've found a good friend. Or maybe someone more then friend?


	2. Weird feeling

**You wanted it, so you have it. Treat the first chapter as a prologue. About Jadwiga you can read on Wiki. November Uprising also should be there.**

**I would be grateful for some ideas. And - of course - don't forget about review, cause I love reviews.**

**Weird feeling**

The World Meeting ended surprisingly quickly. We've done our usual norm (America's idea, England criticizing America's idea, France criticizing both England and America, Japan agreeing with America, Korea disagreement with Japan, but also agreement with America; finally Germany's attempt to keep them in order, few minutes of peace and quiet and then sudden "Pastaaa!" from Italy, which forced embarrassed Germany to end the meeting) and started to take our stuff from the table and prepare to quit. I've rapidly put my papers to the suitcase and dashed to the Liet, who stood up from his seat and turned to the door's direction. Before he could take even one step, I rested my hand on his shoulder and harshly forced to turn to me. I smiled to him friendly and said:

"Hey, Toris how would you like some shopping with your totally favorite diplomatic partner?"

"Oh," He started nervously, rolling his eyes on the floor. "I'm really sorry, Feliks, but…" His eyes returned to me, when he ended: "I don't feel like shopping today."

"So maybe a cinema? Come on, I will let you choose the movie."

"Cinema sounds good, but…"

"You, like, don't want to watch some Hollywood crap for about three hours. OK, Liet, so what about coming to my place and have some fun like from good, old times?!"

"I'm really, really sorry, Feliks." He said. "But I have a meeting now. With Natalia."

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me with concern. I immediately smiled friendly.

"Not at all. Have fun, Toris. And watch out for your fingers." I joked.

I really wished him fun, although probably my voice was saying otherwise. However that's because I was just disappointed. I wanted to spend some time with my best friend and since he was dating with Belarus, it was rather rare. But the weirdest thing happened, when Natalia approached us and embraced Toris' arm. I felt something weird in my chest. Something spiking, when I was watching them together. I had to look sad, because he sent me apologetic smile, started to leave alongside with her and turned one last time to me. I waved to him friendly, but still I was feeling this weird feeling, when my eyes were fallowing them, until they left.

I sighed and gone home. However, this feeling wasn't abandoning me, when I was driving back to my place. When I finally reached my hotel room, I just fell on the bed and started to think about it. The image of Belarus and Liet was still in my head. Something with it was causing me feel weird. I definitely wasn't jealous, because Natalia was spending more time with Toris, then me. Since I have seen his scarred back, I tried to be less selfish, than in previous years and because he was happy with her (and she even stopped breaking his fingers lately), all I could do was moving aside and letting them enjoy each other. They were such a cute couple… He – a bit nervous and shy, but real gentleman, she – lovely child-like looking woman, who covered inside psychotic tendencies. I thought that if she will know him better, she will love him the same way as he loved her. Yes, Liet deserved for happiness after whole this time spent with Ivan.

No, this weird feeling in my chest wasn't connected with Liet and Belarus. It was something deeper, but I couldn't understand what was really in them together that was making me sad.

But before I could think about it, I heard the knocking to my door. Lazily I stood up and opened. My lips formed itself into wide grin, when I saw Hungary. Just like she knew, I was a bit upset, and decided to cheer me up by simply coming over.

"Hi, Ela!" I almost exclaimed.

"I was sitting in my room and thinking, who would go with me to the bar, and I almost immediately remembered that my old friend must be quite lonely."

"Like, sure I will go with you, Ela!"

"So, come on. Change in something you wouldn't mind to stain with beer and let's go on the meeting with alcohol, drunken guys, horrible karaoke and hangover."

I only nodded. Few minutes later we we're on our way to the bar. However, when I was walking on the street and passing by happy love couples, weird feeling was returning to me and my good mood was weakening a little. And I slowly realized what this feeling really was. It was loneliness.

It was so plain and simple. Come to think about it, I never was in that kind of relationship. I've never had a girlfriend. I didn't know how it is like to kiss, to hold in my own arms someone, who could be important for me and who could consider me as much important as I was considering that person. (Don't believe in those things people are saying about me and Toris – we are really close friends, but not lovers. I'm too religious for this). Never ever in my life I was feeling platonic, nor erotic love for anyone – neither human, nor other nation. And – as far as I know – nobody was feeling anything like that to me. I just wasn't minding if I was in relationship or a single. Even when I was reading about love, I didn't feel so horrible like I was feeling just now.

The only woman I loved was queen Jadwiga, but it was rather something like parent-child relationship. Well, I was still little back then, so I couldn't expect anything more and really I wasn't. But she was beautiful, smart and kind-hearted for ordinary people – ideal mother for a nation like me. I still remember times, when she was playing with me, Liet and sometimes even with Hungary (Jadwiga was half-Hungarian after all and Ela was coming to my house really frequently). My eyes was crying for about five days, when she died at the childbirth alongside with her newborn baby. There was no other queen or first lady, who would be loved by my people as much as this sweet, saint woman.

"Felek, is something wrong?" Elizaveta asked, waking me up from my gloomy thoughts. "You look like something is bothering you."

"No. Everything's fine." I said, smiling lightly.

She didn't seemed to be convinced, but we were finally at the bar, so we just came in and ordered some beer. The bar was small and not very crowded. Few guys were singing something incoherently, others were playing billards, but my eyes quickly caught young couple in the corner of the bar. The man was embracing woman by one arm and whispering something to her ears. It had to be something romantic, because she smiled to him and kissed his cheek.

I returned to my drink and tried to not look at them. That was the moment, when Hungary decided to speak:

"What's wrong, Felek?" I looked at her, without saying a thing. "You look pretty depressed. Something must happened to you." Her eyes softened. "You can tell me and you know it. Please, Felek." She smiled. "Maybe I could help you."

I've put my beer on the table and turned to her on my chair. For a few seconds I was only observing her, hesitating to tell her about my sadness. But as much as I was looking into those friendly eyes, I knew I could trust her. I've always could. She was the one, who comforted me after the fall of November Uprising in 1830. On the other hand, she was in relationship once, so she knew how it is like to be with somebody. She could advice me something.

I've gathered my courage, chocked, looked into her eyes and said:

"Ela, how it's like to be in relationship?"

She blinked at me with light surprise, then smiled at me.

"What kind of relationship you have on mind?"

"Like, you know – when you're with somebody you love and that person is loving you. How it is like?"

"Are you in love with someone, Felek?" She asked with the _oh-how-cute_ grin.

"No, I'm not." I've replied. My eyes rolled on the floor and I added: "Not yet."

"I don't really know what's your point. Can you say it more clear?"

I sighed. I guessed, I had to tell her it more directly, skipping the subtle introduction of problem.

"I… I saw today Toris and Natalia. And when I was observing them, I felt something weird in my chest. I realized that I, like, never had a girlfriend, I never was on a date and I totally don't know how it is to be in love."

"Oh, I see." She said resting a hand on my shoulder. "You want to have someone like that, do you?"

"Like, yeah…"

"Don't worry, Felek. You're cute, nice and handsome. You will find somebody, who will definitely fall in love with you."

"Really?"

"Sure!" She slammed two times my shoulder and came back to drink. "You just have to be less shy."

"Can… can you give me some advice, Ela?"

"Sorry, Felek. I'm not good in advising guys, how to pick up a girl, but I can tell you one thing: a 'macho' pick-up lines never works, so don't even think to ask Gilbert for help."

I grinned, replying:

"And you really think, I could go to that jackass? He can't even pick up a cow."

We started to laugh and talk about something else. The evening gone smoothly and pleasantly, until I realized that it was already past midnight and Hungary was completely drunk. Damn it, she never had a head for alcohol. What is funny, I always forget about it, when she invite me to the bar. Maybe I just love to spend time with her and my inner banqueter wanted to get drunk with her, anyway?

I hung her arm on my shoulder and we started to leave. I led Ela to the hotel, then to her room. All the way to our destiny, she was bubbling something about Prussian bastard and her missing frying pan. I was really happy, I wasn't Gilbert. When I finally put her on the bed and realized she had fallen asleep, I've had a dilemma – stay with her or no? After few seconds of thinking, I decided to stay and take care of her. She would do it for me, if I could get so easily drunk. So I've delicately taken off her shoes and covered her with sheet. I also came to my room and took some pills for a hangover. I put them on the nightstand alongside with glass of water. I sat on the chair and after half hour of observing her, I also fell asleep.


	3. Good friends for advice

**Good friends for advices**

When I woke up, she was still sleeping. I've looked at my watch – it was past seven. Because I was sleeping all night in the same position, my back and muscles were aching. I started to rub my neck, while Elizaveta started slowly and painfully waking up from her rather peaceful dream. She unhurriedly opened her eyes with agonizing moan. Then she sat in her bed, leaning her hand on the head. For a half a minute she was glaring at her own cover, probably trying to suppress the killing pain of her brain. I immediately stood up, took the water and pills and sat on the edge of her bed. I smiled to her and leaned the medicine. She smiled back with the weak smile, then took the pills from me, put into it her mouth and then reached for the water to drink enough of it to gulp the pills down her throat by one quick move.

"Thanks, _Felek_." Hungary said, putting the glass on the nightstand.

"Change your wardrobe and we will come together on the breakfast."

"But I want to stay here. It's so nice." She whined.

"You must eat something fat to cure this hangover."

She sighed and for the moment looked into my eyes. Then she suddenly smiled.

"If you say so…"

"Good." I slammed gently her shoulder and stood up. "I will come to you after five minutes."

"OK."

And I – just like that – left the room, returning to my own. When I changed my cloth and started to brush my teeth, I was thinking about who would be the best adviser for me. Prussia was out right from the spot. The same with France, because I wanted to have a girlfriend, not to be slapped by some woman offended by something, what I didn't mean, but what Francis let me say. Antonio, as country of passion, was good in 'pick up' matter, but I was too afraid that because of his denseness, he will have a problem with understanding me. Romano probably won't be very helpful to me, but Feliciano will definitely show me some good tricks. Yeah, he always was good in flirting.

When I do with my teeth and washed my face, I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. I had to admit, I was rather boring looking guy. Blond, thin hair, green eyes and pale skin of some youngster. I wasn't looking very interesting. Now, I was sure that finding my better half will be difficult.

* * *

Despite the fact that I didn't said anything to anyone about my problem, in the end of the second day of World Meeting both Italies and Bad Ass Trio said to me: "We've heard, you need some advice with love matter? Don't worry, we will help you…" and they dragged me to the same bar, where I and Ela spent last evening. During whole way to the place I was wondering, do they figured out it on their own, or maybe Hungary had something to do with it (which was highly possible). Neverless, we sat at the bar, ordered few drinks and 'The Operation To Advice Feliks, Embarrassing Him As Much As It Possible' began. Of course first person, who had spoke, was All-Knowing Francis:

"So, _Polonais_, if you like some girl, you must think, how to turn her attention to you, then come to her and say something charming and subtle. The first impression is really important, so you will have to change this awful, inelegant cloths." He looked at me with disgust.

"Nonsense, wine bastard!" Romano claimed. "He's fine just the way he is."

"Yeah, you look good, Feliks." Antonio said, slamming my shoulder. "You don't have to change anything."

"Really?" I asked. My lips twitched with light, nervous smile.

"Well, not exactly. Only plastic surgery can help your face." Gilbert giggled, but Francis had hit the back of his head and Prussia stopped.

"Now," Feliciano started. "is here any girl attractive to you?"

I looked around. Soon my eyes stopped on one really pretty chick not so far from us. My 'mentors' quickly saw it and started to laugh.

"It's not your league, kid." Prussia said and they all calmed down.

"Maybe this time just look at professionals and learn something." France added.

He stood up from his seat and started to go towards unconscious of anything girl. When he finally approached her, he leaned himself on the empty seat right before her. She looked at him, surprised. He chocked to clear his throat, smiled friendly and started, sounding hearable enough to us:

"Hello, can I seat here, madam? I can't stand, when such beautiful woman is sitting all alone, so I decided to come here and entertain you."

"I'm perfectly fine without a clowns as an entertainment, but thanks."

Francis' smile faded away. He say politely 'goodbye', and returned to his seat. Antonio slammed his shoulder friendly, when Gilbert started to laugh quietly. I, on the other hand, couldn't figure out what France had done wrong. Neverless, it was time for next 'professional' to show me something, and this professional was Gilbert.

"Now, you can see how awesome me is going to pick up a chick."

He came nonchalantly to the girl and with his usual smirk on the face said:

"Hey there, honey. My love for you is like diarrhea. I can't hold it in."

I rose my eyebrow with surprise. The only thing that was blocking me to laugh at the lameness of this pick-up line was curiousness what she will do to him after such text. And she done the most hilarious thing that can be imagine. She took her bag, opened it and drew out from it some pills, saying:

"Take it. It should help."

Defeated Gilbert only waved hand with nervous smile, turned around and came back to us.

"Diarrhea?" Romano asked. "Gosh…"

"Well, then." Antonio stood up and adjusted his tie. "It's my turn, I guess."

"Go brother Spain." Feliciano cried quietly.

After few seconds he was leaning his hand on the table.

"_Excusa, senorita_, but do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." She shook her head.

"And you want one?" Spain smiled pointing himself by thumb.

"No." She said with laugh.

Maybe Antonio isn't that dense as people think, because he quickly get it and came back to us.

"Brother come with me." Feliciano said and grinned. " We will show Feliks our double trick."

They stood up almost at the same time and walked to the girl. They stopped right before her, she looked at them with something between tiredness and curiosity. Then we heard cheerful voice of Feliciano:

"_Ciao, belladonna_. I and my brother have a problem and we think that you can help us."

"What is it?" She asked, resting her chin on the hand.

"My dumb brother says," Romano started. "that he is more handsome and cute, but as you can see I am not only handsome, but also manly. As a statistical woman you can tell, which one of both of us is more in your type."

For about five seconds she was observing them, only blinking. We all were waiting for her answer. And then, suddenly she smirked and said:

"No offense, guys, but I am lesbian."

"Oh…" They both responded with confusion. We also felt a little distracted.

"Can you tell this to them?" She asked, pointing by her eyes at us.

"Sure!" Feliciano grinned. "Goodbye, miss!"

He waved to her when they was leaving. On the other hand, Romano was so upset and confused that his head just hit the table and he stayed like that for awhile. Antonio only laughed, wrapping hand around him and trying to comfort him. However, Francis and Gilbert only looked at each other, then they shook their heads, smiling with understanding.

"Now, I see why she didn't fell in love, when she saw awesome me." Prussia said. South Italy put up his head.

"Dumbass, even heterosexual girls wouldn't fell in love with you after hearing that kind pick-up line."

"Well then, I think that you learned few things from it, Feliks." Francis turned to me.

Sure, I learned that saying lame pick-up lines and hitting to lesbians Is not allowed. But it didn't worked anyway. I was too shy to just go to some foreign girl and say even a word to her.


	4. The end of friendship?

**The end of friendship?**

I remember that night. The night after the failure of my uprising in 1849, when I – injured and broken Hungary – came to him. I knew that from all persons in the world, I could trust only Feliks. We were always friends and if I would need help, he will give me some for sure. So, using all strength that there was still in my body, I've came to his doors and knocked to them. Few seconds passed and I've heard him:

"Who's there?"

"I-it's me." I said with my weak, hoarse voice.

Poland almost immediately opened. When he saw me, his eyes widened with horror, but this first shock soon faded away and I saw the determination on his face. He helped me came in and let me sat on his bed. He asked me few questions about my condition, like where was aching me the most or do I think that something is broken. He also touched me in few parts of my body in search of some broken bones (Normally, I would never let any guy to do this, but it wasn't normal situation. Besides, I trusted Feliks more than anyone). When he finally realized the scale of my injury, he took the bandages and started to fix my wounds. First he washed them from blood. Then his warm and soft hands were carefully wrapping the bandages around my aching back. It was so comforting to feel touch of someone friendly, instead of hits of Roderich or Ivan.

"Ela," he started quietly, gazing at me. His eyes were full of compassion. "I guess Hungarian Uprising didn't work. I'm totally sorry."

I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I started to weeping quietly. Feliks quickly done fixing my back, sat right before me and hugged me. I was still crying. Salt drops were running down my face on his shoulder, but he didn't mind. He was only holding me in embrace and stroking my back, gently leaving out the places, where I was hurt.

"Don't let them break you." He said suddenly. "You will be one day independent, but you must not break down."

I broke the embrace and looked at him surprised. His green eyes were warm, when he smiled to me softly.

"How do you know it?" I asked, still crying. "I've lost and… and Roderich will probably intensify the germanization of my people. I've resisted against Austria and look what happened? How do you know that I will be independent once again?"

He smiled even wider.

"Because I know you. You're strong, brave woman, who'd many times defeated many nations like Austria or Prussia. If they want to destroy you, then they need something more than some pathetic army." He leaned to me closer and put his hand on mine, looking into my eyes. "I was feeling the same as you, after the failure of November Uprising. I was thinking that it was the end. That my people will be forever suffering under control of foreign empires. But now I know that I can't break. My resistance will lead me someday to independence. The same with you. You will be free, independent country, but first you must recover, regain your strength, gather the weapon and – the most important of all – don't let them break you."

I couldn't help by smile. I knew that coming to Poland was a good idea. I was feeling a lot better.

"Thanks, Felek."

Feliks smiled back and stood up.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I will give you some clothes, because yours can't be wore anymore."

Few minutes later I was lying in his bed, wearing the longest shirt Feliks had in his closet. I sniffed it and immediately felt the scent of herbs – the scent of my dear friend Poland. It made me feel better with every minute. Even if my wounds were still aching me, I was peaceful and optimistic. I looked at Feliks, who was doing something in his kitchen, and weird thought crossed my mind. I guess it was because of the fact that I wasn't happy in marriage and the fact that I could always count on Feliks. I just started to thinking that maybe I and he could be something more than friends, but I quickly shoved this thought away. It probably wouldn't work and I didn't want to lose his friendship, besides I was already in relationship. So I just closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Now, when I was observing the screen of my computer, I couldn't believe my eyes. Devil had to encourage me to click on this video in YouTube. Damn my stupid curiosity, when I saw this title _This is the END of polish-hungarian "friendship"_. I should know, it have to be something bad, but my hand just moved on its own and clicked on this video. First had been shown a big, red letters: _SLAVIC PRIDE only for SLAVS!_ Then I've saw the physical map of Europe and another red letters under it: _There is one hypocritical nation in Europe._ Then it shown writing in black on the Hungarian flag: _They say: "WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS"_. Right after that there was a map of partitioned Poland with Polish names of the countries that had partitioned Feliks: Prussia, Russia and – the one that made my whole being cold – Austria-Hungary. Another letters appeared: _…but they occupied our country in 1795, in the company with Austrians!_ I felt sudden wave of rage, but I was watching still. Once again: _They say: "WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS"_ on my flag in the middle, and then I saw some old picture and letters: _…but they not lifted a finger in order to help Us!_ Another: _They say: "WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS"_ and there was writing: _…but in secret they are conspiring with…Germans!_ on the background of crossed German and Hungarian flags. My anger was bigger and bigger in every second, when I've read: _NO for false-friends!!! We are SLAVS, not HUNS!_

And the video was over. For a moment I was just staring blankly at the screen. I bit my lip and clicked on this guy's profile. I had to find out for sure, from which country he was. My eyes snapped open, when I saw the name of country at the table: Poland. I couldn't believe. Someone from Poland could made a video like that? One of Feliks' people could write this whole things about me and my people?

Well, I couldn't help Feliks, when he was partitioned, because I was occupied by Roderich and couldn't do anything to stop him from hurting Feliks, even if I really wanted. The knowledge that my dearest friend had been occupied by man, who was my husband, was breaking my heart. At least parts of Poland that was under Austria's control had bigger autonomy then those under Prussia's and Russia's.

And, well, it's the fact that I was Ludwig's ally during World War II… But that was because I fell into his propaganda. Later, when he asked me, if I will help him with attack on Feliks, I refused. I would never attack Felek. No way! Besides, when in 1943 Horthy proposed Allied Forces a peace treaty, I was taken by Ludwig and he was occupying me, before Ivan's Army hadn't came.

Then I looked again on the video. and felt some bitterness in my stomach. Red letters: _We are SLAVS, not HUNS!_ can be still seen on the video. Panslavism… Ethnically Poland was Slavic country, just like Russia, Ukraine or Croatia. He had in common with them a lot – language's background, culture and some customs. They were almost like family. What if… what if Feliks was feeling the same as this guy? Maybe he was holding some grudge against me, but he just wasn't showing it? What if he was thinking about me like about a Hun? What if he didn't know all thing about me, so he thought I've abandoned him in 1795 or in 1939?

I spent hours at thinking about it. I was restless and like in some kind of fever. I couldn't stand in one place. I was just walking from side to side and thinking about this damn video. The thought itself that Felek could agree with the author, was driving me crazy. The thought that our friendship – one of the most important things to me – was in danger, was horrible. I had to ask him about it as soon as it's possible.

So I waited to the next World Meeting. When it finally came, I felt like I hadn't enough willpower and courage to walk to Feliks and ask this question. For now, I was only sitting on my chair and observing him from the distance, while he was standing by Katia's side and talking to her with wide smile. And she was smiling back. They seemed to be so happy, almost like a couple or good, old friends. This view was making my heart aching, but I tried to don't mind it. Lately Poland and Ukraine started to be really close in diplomatic matter. It wasn't nothing more then this (or maybe it was?). But I couldn't resist the impression that he preferred her company over mine.

_NO for false-friends!!! We are SLAVS, not HUNS!_ – screamed in my mind. I turned my gaze away from Feliks and Katia. I couldn't watch them, anymore, and I wanted to quickly get rid of the tears that was forming in corners of my eyes. Then I've heard behind me a teasing voice of Prussia:

"Jealous?" He stood before me and sat on the table. I only sent him a death glare, which hadn't made him shut up. "You're observing them, since you've came here. Maybe you're afraid that some other woman is coming on your territory?"

"I see, someone wants to be hit by frying pan." I said.

"You were always such a sweet couple – you and Poland. Normally inseparable parrots. I think that you spent with him many nice and really hot nights in Austria's house and Soviet Union."

"Shut up."

"But now he decided to date with Ukraine. Poor Hungary. She lost his boyfriend."

"I said: shut up, Prussia." My voice was cracked up, but I managed to hide it.

"Or maybe this whole Polish-Hungarian friendship isn't true at all?"

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from my chair and ran away from the Conference Room, before Prussia or somebody else could see my tears. In the hallway I leaned myself on the wall, sat on the ground and started to weep. The memories of all those centuries together, of all those happy and those not-so-happy days were spinning in my head. I always were considering this as a friendship. I always thought Feliks was my friend. Until now I thought, he was feeling the same. I could stand the breaking up with Roderich, but the lost of Feliks' friendship was something I couldn't stand. I wished that I could help him when he was partitioned or attacked by Germany. Maybe then he would know, how much this closeness was meaning to me.

Suddenly I've heard his voice:

"Ela?"

With fear I lifted up my crying gaze. Feliks was standing above me with concern look, but soon he had kneeled beside me and put the hand on my shoulder.

"Ela, what happened?" He asked.

For a moment I was only observing him with silence. I looked in his concerned, green eyes. Everything in his presence was telling me that he was worry about me, that he cared about me. I scolded myself mentally for thinking that he would ever stopped to be my friend. Then I bumped into tears once again. He quickly hugged me.

"I'm sorry…" I wept to his ear.

"For what?"

"I… I was thinking that we aren't friends anymore."

"Why?" He pouted with laugh.

"One of your people had made a video… where he said about me some really mean things. I was thinking that you might think about me the same."

Feliks broke delicately the hug and I once again looked into his eyes. He put me up and said with really serious tone:

"Show me this video."

I've led him to my chair and drew my laptop out from the suitcase. When I opened the YouTube and found the video, I've let Poland to sit on my chair. He quietly watched it with muse, while I was waiting in tension (and aggravation, because I was watching this damn video alongside with him). Finally the video ended and Feliks turned to me with smile.

"And you, like, believed this idiot?"

"Well…" I rolled my eyes on the floor. His smile weakened a little and he came back to computer and said:

"Come here and let's check the comments."

I only nodded and leaned closer to the laptop's screen. Feliks re-wrapped the view down and we started to read the comments that people left under this video.

* * *

_LOOL Hungarian people!! Please don't listen to that idiot, who created that s h i t t y movie... He's not even Pole imho..._

_Poland and Hungary lived, live and will live in brothership. We'll keep supporting each other as our ancestors did._

_Greetings from Poland!. I've been in Hungary few times, and I met only great and outstanding people._

_I want to write something in Polish for you.  
Pozdrawiam was bracia. Trzymajmy się razem w tych ciężkich czasach, a nadejdą dni chwały!._

* * *

"I will translate the last line in this comment for you." Feliks offered. "_I'm saluting you, brothers. Let's hang up with each other in this hard times, and the days of glory will come._"

I couldn't help by smile. We returned to the other comments.

* * *

_Someone who saw this video knows the creator didn't learn history, or he/she is envy that there is a great friendship between two nationts since many centuries and we always could count the other in trouble. And I know, nobody can ruin this brotherhood._

* * *

_Hungarians! I'm really sorry for this idiot. I hope that Polish and Hungarian people will be friends forever. Greetings from Poland_

* * *

_This movie has been made by idiot :( I want to apologize every single Hungarian for this =/_

* * *

_Is there anybody here who could explain me why this vid is still on YT? I've flagged it at least 3 times since late July :X Well, it seems that YT prefers deleting vids with WMG music over deleting vids promoting hate towards other nations :/  
And krauthunterr [author of the video] is just an idiot who's against patriotism, Poles, Hungarians and other nations (even looking at his channel makes me sick)._

* * *

There were many, many others – the declarations from both Poles and Hungarians about eternal friendship, and one statement: that author of the video is an idiot, who don't know the history. Maybe this one person was thinking about me bad, but there was a lot more Poles, who considered me as a brother nation.

"Did you really think that I don't know, you couldn't help me during partitions and WW2?" Feliks asked. "Ela, you'd many times proved that you're my friend and I never stopped to believe in it. I am Slav, but that doesn't mean I have to be friends only with Slavic nations, especially since few of them are totally hating each other. I mean, look at me and Ivan."

"Guess, I'm very silly." I said confused.

He only smiled.

"How about some coffee after the meeting? Just me and you?"

My face lit up and that was the answer he was expecting. The World Meeting started, we've taken our seats. From time to time I was looking into Poland's direction and smiling. Times are changing, alliances are made and dissolved, but Polish-Hungarian friendship is still the same. And that's beautiful.

* * *

**Sorry for making Hungary so OOC, but this was for the proposes of the story. And I just wanted to show for once Hungary's POV.**

**And this video is still on the YouTube. And those are an authentic comments. I agree with the user, who'd wrote the last comment quoted here about the fact that YouTube is delating videos that are breaking WMG copyrights, but ignore the videos promoting hate twards other nations.**


	5. Not so good beginning of December

**Not-so-good beginning of December**

December came and I had to take care of Christmas preparations. I had to buy wafer[1] and Christmas tree, check, who was going to spend Christmas with me and what he/she would want for present (fortunately few of my cities had already some plans and they told me about it right in the December 1st), write a Christmas cards to few fellow nations (I've had an temptation to send some of them a Happy Letter, but I shoved it away), clean my apartment, take from my basement decorations for a tree… uff… At least I didn't have to decorate my house just like America, or dress into Santa Claus like Finland, or something even more ridiculous.

First day of December I came back to my house from shopping. I put the groceries in my kitchen and took off my scarf, directing to the closet in the hallway. When I rested my coat on the hanger and my scarf and hat on the shelf above, I came back to kitchen and started to taking the groceries out from the bags, meanwhile humming under my nose Christmas Carol:

_Cicha noc, święta noc,  
Pokój niesie ludziom wszem,  
A u żłóbka Matka Święta  
Czuwa sama uśmiechnięta  
Nad dzieciątka snem,  
Nad dzieciątka snem._[2]

Suddenly I felt like singing something more cheerful, so I changed the tune.

_Wśród nocnej ciszy głos się rozchodzi:  
Wstańcie, pasterze - Bóg się wam rodzi!  
Czem prędzej się wybierajcie,  
Do Betlejem pospieszajcie  
Przywitać Pana.  
Przywitać Pana._[3]

Before I realized, I started to sing and dance on the spot. The Christmas Spirit had possessed me and I forgot about the shopping. Hopefully nobody could see me, because I had to look stupid.

_Poszli, znaleźli Dzieciątko w żłobie,  
Z wszystkimi znaki danymi sobie.  
Jako Bogu cześć Mu dali,  
A witając zawołali,  
Z wielkiej radości.  
Z wielkiej radości._

_Ach, witaj Zbawco, z dawna żądany!  
Tyle tysięcy lat wyglądany;  
Na Ciebie króle, prorocy  
Czekali, a Tyś tej nocy  
Nam się objawił.  
Nam się objawił._

_I my czekamy na Ciebie, Pana,  
A skoro przyjdziesz na głos kapłana,  
Padniemy na twarz przed Tobą,  
Wierząc, żeś jest pod osobą  
Chleba i wina.  
Chleba i wina._

Suddenly I felt dizzy. I lurched, but managed to lean on the table. It was rather strange and worrisome, because lately I wasn't feeling bad at all. I mean – sure, economic crisis was annoying and the epidemic of swine flu had taken its aftermath also in my place, but somehow I was sure that this sudden dizziness wasn't connected with either of them. It just passed as soon as it came to me, so I thought, it must be something unimportant. Besides, I didn't have enough time to bother about it more, because someone had knocked to my door and I had to check, who was it.

When I opened the doors, I saw Lithuania, waving to me with nervous smile.

"Hi, Felek." He said.

This nervous smile still on his face, but I only grinned and let him in.

"Hi, Liet." I greeted him and when he was finally inside, I asked: "Would you like to drink some coffee or tea?"

He seemed to relax a bit.

"Tea would be nice."

We both came in to the kitchen and I turned in the electric pot. Meanwhile, Liet was standing in the middle of the kitchen. His eyes rested on the bags with groceries. He seemed to feel guilty or something. I quickly saw it and said with smile:

"No, you didn't interrupted. I just returned from shopping. Besides, it's always nice to see you, Liet."

"Sorry for not coming very often. I have lately a lot of paper work in my place."

"Well, I guess, you're totally busy with Natalia." I said, smirking. Toris only giggled. I ordered: "Sit down, please."

He did it. The water was ready, so I poured it into cups with tea (I still remember, what kind of tea Liet likes – earl grey with milk, but without sugar). In silence I put it before him. For a moment he was observing the cup, then he slowly took it, but he didn't start to drink the tea. He was just holding it in both hands and watching the liquid inside the cup. It seemed that something was bothering him.

"Is everything OK?"

He gazed at me.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine." He took one gulp of tea and put the cup on the table. His face was really serious and distressed, when he spoke once again: "I've came to you, because I heard about your problem."

"What problem?" I asked surprised, but then I've got it. "Oh, _that_ problem." I smiled to him. "It's, like, totally nice of you, Liet, but you don't have to worry."

Lithuania didn't seem to be convinced.

"Elizaveta told me everything. To be honest, it kinda surprised me at the beginning. But then I felt guilty for not being first to see it. I thought that this weird look, you was giving me and Belarus, meant, you want to spend more time with me. The thought, you would be lonely from any other reason, didn't even passed my head. Even for a second I wasn't suspecting that you don't need a buddy, but girlfriend. I'm your best friend. _**I**,_ not Hungary, should know, what was happening in your head."

For a moment I was observing him speechless, but then I smiled to him again and said:

"You know, women are totally good in reading atmosphere. Especially Ela. Yeah, she can be really scary, but she's still woman inside." He lit up a little. This time I saddened. "Besides, I didn't want to bother you with my problems, since I used to do it, when we were in union."

"Please, don't say that, Felek. We are friends. I really want to help you."

I took my tea and sat beside him. All my confidence about that I will be fine, faded away. Normally I would be act like a totally kickass lady-killer, but after this story with France and rest's picking-up lesson, I was sure that I couldn't just walk to the girl and ask her for a date. I get shy during normal visit with people, who I'm seeing for the first time, and how I was going to react near beautiful woman? Holding the cup in my hands, I sighed and looked into Toris' eyes.

"Do you think that some girl could fall in love with me?"

"What do you mean?" He was observing me with concern. I knew it was because of my uncharacteristic behavior. He embraced me with one arm. "There is for sure somewhere on this wide world your second half. You just have to look for her."

"I don't think, it's so simple, Liet."

"But it is. I know you're shy, Feliks, so maybe start with a girls you already know very well."

"But there is no girl I know very well, who I would like."

"Really? How about Belgium?"

"She's nice, but too stiff for me."

"Liechtenstein?"

"Are you kidding? Switzerland would kill me, if I ever tried."

"So maybe Taiwan?"

"Too far from me."

"Vietnam?"

"The same."

"So, erm… Seychelles?"

"The same. And she probably think I'm racist. Stop this counting, Liet, or else it will take you whole afternoon."

Lithuania sighed deeply.

"You know what I think, Felek? I think that's funny that you weren't afraid to stand against Ivan or Ludwig, but you are afraid to talk with any girl."

"I know." I sighed. "But it isn't anything unusual, Liet."

He wanted to say something, but suddenly the phone started to ring. I apologized Toris and quickly ran to put it up.

"Hello, Feliks Łukasiewcz is speaking."

"Mister Łukasiewcz, Donald Tusk here. We need to talk." I heard voice of my prime minister.

I felt that something is wrong.

"Yeah, mister prime minister? What's happening?"

"It isn't conversation for the phone call. I need to talk with you in my cabinet, so can you come here, mister Łukasiewcz?"

"It totally isn't good moment, mister prime minister." I said, looking into kitchen, where Liet was still sitting and observing me. "I have a guest now."

"I'm sorry, mister Łukasiewcz, but this case can't wait. You have to know first."

I sighed. Being nation sucks sometimes.

"I see. Goodbye, mister prime minister."

I hanged up and turned into Toris.

"Sorry, Liet. My boss need to talk with me and I have to go to him now."

He only smiled and stood up.

"Well then. I will go for now. But still." He grimed. "I want to help you with searching for your better half. Bye, Felek."

And he just like that came out. I, on the other hand, took my jacket and went for the meeting with my prime minister, afraid of what he could tell me. Whatever I was expecting, I would never expect that it will have such outcome on my life – as a nation and as a person.

* * *

"WHAT?!" I screamed, when Tusk told me everything. "No way! We won't send more troops to Afghanistan!"

"I'm sorry, mister Łukasiewcz, but we have to." Tusk looked sincerely, but sure.

"Mister prime minister!" I said, still with anger. "Forgive me my rudeness, but ARE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! We have to do so much here, inside our own country! We don't have money to send more people to Afghanistan!"

"President Obama phoned to me and asked for our help."

"But I don't want to! I know, I am the 'green island' during the crisis, but do you really think that **_I_** – _**your country**_ – can manage to take this all?! Euro2012 and lost of more soldiers in the war that doesn't even apply to me?!"

The dizziness suddenly attacked once more. I leaned myself on the wall to not lose a balance, and my other hand landed on the forehead. My boss only looked at me with worry. After few seconds the dizziness passed, I straightened myself and removed hand from my forehead. I was thinking for a moment what was that. Was I sick or something?

"Are you OK, mister Łukasiewicz?" He finally asked.

"I… I… think…" I didn't know what to say.

It had to be tiredness. Yes, tiredness! I was just sleepy, that's all. I just had to come back to my house and take short nap. But before I would do it, I had to do something about those troops in Afghanistan. I looked at my prime minister, who was still observing me with concern.

"Please, mister prime minister." I started. "Refuse to Obama."

"USA is our ally. I'm sorry, mister Łukasiewcz, but I can't refuse to its president."

I greeted my teeth.

"From the moment, when this guy had been elected for Alfred's boss, he seems to do everything to offend me. OK, maybe dismissing of the missiles was good and he could not know that September 17 isn't good day for doing, since it's anniversary of USSR attack on me during World War II, but still he didn't give us any real engagement. You shouldn't send to Afghanistan even one soldier."

I was waiting for some agreement from Tusk. I wanted to know that he at least do this one thing for me. After all, he could see that more troops in Afghanistan won't be good for my condition, right? And my people elected him for my sake. But he only sat on his desk, leaned on it and looked at me with apologetic gaze.

"If we refuse, NATO will lose its reliability. Besides, I believe, it will give us some profits in the future."

My aggravation reached its limit. I turned on my heel and left the room, loudly closing doors behind me. I marched rapidly and angrily down the hallway of my parliament. I never was more angry at Tusk, then now. I was silently throwing curses at him, but I knew that it was helpless wrath; that I can't do anything to stop him. He was my boss, he had power over me. So I had to let him lead me, until new elections. But it wasn't changing the fact that I didn't trust him, anymore.

* * *

[1] Wafer (_opłatek_) - thin, white waffel, generally with carved picture of Saint Family. It's old Christmas tradition to share wafer with each other and wishing to one another good things.

[2] _Silent night_ in Polish.

[3] Polish Christmas Carol _Wśród nocnej ciszy_.

**Sorry for this politics in the end, but I'm perparing something connected with the fact that Tusk agreed on more Polish troops in Afghanistan. Besides they both - Tusk and Obama - pissed me off. Obama - because he treats Poland worse then all American presidents since Roosvelt in Yalta, and Tusk - because he agreed almost immediently, without thinking about any negocietion.**


	6. First date

**First date**

I opened the door a bit and we both – me and Liet – looked inside. Belarus and Ukraine was already standing in the corner and talking about something in Russian. On the bench near them was standing radio.

"Ivan is so gonna kill us." I said. Lithuania with not-amused face rolled his eyes on me.

"Since when you worry about Ivan?"

"Since he partitioned me?" I replied, rising my eyebrow, and looked again at girls. "I still totally don't know, why we are doing it."

"Well, you are single and Ukraine is single, so the thing is clear. Personally, I think that you would be nice couple."

"But I really don't think that teaching them the polonaise is, like, good idea for a date with Katia. She may think I want to polonize her."

"She don't think like this, really. Nevermind, let's go."

I opened door wider and we came in. Just by the way they looked at us, I knew that Natalia didn't want to be here, but Liet had to do something really special to make her come. When he approached her, she kissed his lips lightly and tried to avoid gazing at me. Katia, on the other hand, greeted us both with smile, but only to me she walked over and kissed my both cheeks, which for sure made me blush.

"Like, totally thanks for coming." Was all I could say.

It took me few seconds to feel more comfortable and self-confident. There was few things I wanted to say to them like: "So you, like, decided to learn awesome Polish traditional dance? Well, it's obvious. My culture is wonderful, isn't it?", but I knew that this way I would only offend both Belarus and Ukraine. So I stayed at bowing lightly my back, leaning my hand to Toris and saying simple:

"Would you want to dance with me?"

Both girls giggled. I felt on myself nervous gaze of Lithuania, so I straightened my back, smiled to him and explained:

"We need to show ladies polonaise first."

"But it's so lame, when two guys are dancing with each other." He whined. Russia's sister, on the other hand, was still laughing at us.

"But only we both knows the steps so, like, stop whining and let's dance."

"Damn it." He mumbled and just leaned his right arm.

I smirked, stood beside him and leaned my left arm to connect with his right one. And we started to dance. We were walking around the gym, hands leaned forward, knees bending lightly after every third step. Belarus and Ukraine were observing us and murmuring something between themselves.

"So you still remember how it's going?" I whispered to my partner. "I'm impressed, Liet."

"Oh, shut up. Why you always have to drag me to those kind of situations?"

"I remind you, Liet, that it was your idea."

After a minute we stopped and stood next to each other. I called to our guests:

"Now, ladies, listen carefully."

"In this moment men are standing still…" Liet added, straightening himself.

"…while girls are, like, curtseying," I curtseyed before him and looked again at girls.

"Both man and woman are rising their right hand." We both had done it.

"And girls are slowly spinning around guys." Toris rose his hand above his head and I turned around him once, quickly recognizing blush on his cheeks.

We returned to the normal walk of the polonaise. After few seconds we have to stop once again. This time Lithuania started the explaining:

"So now all couples are forming in little groups a circle, taking each other's hands, walking to the middle of the circle…"

"And then breaking it and standing right before the partner. Once again guys are standing and girls are moving, but now girls are connecting their hands with guy's ones and walking to the next guy in the formed earlier circle to do the same, until girls find their partners."

I looked into confused and distressed faces of the girls and I decided to short it a little, or else the amount of information will made their heads explode. I gazed at Liet and whispered the proposition:

"Maybe just show them an 'alley' and then end for now."

"Good idea." He nodded and we both looked at ladies. I was the first to speak:

"OK, now it's time for an 'alley'. It would look better, if there were more than one pair of dancers, but oh well…"

"It looks like that: When other couples are doing a gate from their arms, we bend like this." And we both bent ourselves, hands tightly beside each other. "Then we are sneaking through the gates." We've ran a meter and stopped.

"And we're stopping on the end of the row and also making the gate. Every couple is doing the same, until the last one."

"That's, like, all for now." I said and smiled.

We both came to Russia's sisters. I felt sudden wave of coldness. My knees, out of the blue, started to losing their strength as long as I was approaching Katia. I must say, she was looking really lovely. Well, a lot nicer then Natalia, who's death glare I was trying to avoid. Besides – she was Liet's responsibility. Which brought me again to the point of teaching Ukraine. The thought that I will have to hold her hand and be so close to her, was making me really nervous. I already was feeling, how much my hands were sweating. And I was keeping to tell myself to not look at her breasts. Damn Lithuania! From all things, our four could do, he had to choose polonaise!

I finally stood in front of Katia. I took deep breath and smiled shyly (man, my cheeks had to be red like Romano's face near Ludwig or Antonio). She smiled back and it made me even more nervous. I decided to not prolonging it and I leaned my hand to her. She took it and we looked at Toris and Natalia, who were supposed to be a leading pair and turn on the music. Liet leaned above the radio and soon I heard familiar sounds of polonaise from the movie _Pan Tadeusz_ (oh, Liet remembered that this is my favorite polonaise since Ogiński's_ Farewell to the homeland_. Well, he had to. I kept dragging him to watch together _Pan Tadeusz_, every time it was in the TV). Lithuania and Belarus quickly stood right before us, we all took proper positions and started the dance.

From the first step I felt, how my hands were drowning in the sweat. My knees were even more weak then before, but I was walking still, bending them. For Ukraine (and partly for myself) I was counting to three to show her the rhythm. She was doing fine, however sometimes she missed it. She was as much nervous as I. I could read it from her shaking hand, eyes that was gazing everywhere, but not at me, and her restless expression. I was wondering for a moment, if she was like that, because of shyness and this intimate situation (just like me), or maybe because of something else. _Maybe she likes me…_ – crossed my mind.

But I quickly shoved this thought away. No, there was no chance, she would like me in the more then colleague's way. Well, I guess that our common past is so complicated that it's allowing us to be only allies or business partners. She could forgive me my crimes against her, but it won't let her love me. What Liet was thinking, when he organized this double date? Why he was matchmaking me with Katia, of all girls in the world?

Suddenly Toris and Natalia stopped. I and Katia had done the same a meter from them. When mine and Ukraine's hand separated, I felt dizzy, but I forced myself to act normal, while Ukraine's and mine right hands connected and she turned around me. The dizziness didn't fade away, but it wasn't that strong to not ignore it. We were still dancing. After few seconds of silent walking, we formed a circle. When Katia's hand connected with mine and she moved to Toris, I was waiting for Natalia. Belarus soon stood before me. I put up my hand, which she clasped like she was giving me five. But it was rather painful five.

Ukraine returned to me. We've done the 'alley' and started whole dance again and again. We've made about six rounds, which was full of mistakes – missed steps, screwed timing and other things like that. My head started to be so heavy that I thought, I will faint, but I was trying hard to stay conscious. I really don't know what was happening. First dizziness during scolding Tusk, now – that. Was I sick?

Katia's foot landed suddenly on mine, waking me up from my gloomy thoughts. I hissed from pain and stopped. She looked at me with sad, remorseful, almost near-to-cry gaze in those blue eyes. She started to apologize me sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Feliks. I wasn't watching were I'm stepping. Oh, I'm so clumsy."

"It's nothing, really. I will totally be fine." I kept saying it to her. Then I'm smiled. "How about going on some Ukrainian borsch later?"

She grinned.

Liet and Natalia stopped and looked behind.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing at all." I said.

The attack of the dizziness grew stronger. So strong that my hand landed on the forehead. Katia's smile faded away and she looked at me with this concern eyes again. Someone (probably Liet) turned off the music and soon Toris and Natalia came to us, or rather to me.

"Are you OK, Feliks?" Liet asked.

I looked at him. He was also concern. I knew that, if it will be necessary, he will stop the lessons for today or even end this whole date just to not make me push myself. I didn't want to destroy whole fun, just because I was a little tired.

"Yeah, yeah, Liet." I said, removing hand from forehead. "Let's, like, continue. I will turn on the music."

I quickly directed to the radio, but I haven't done two steps, when I lurched and collapsed on the hard, wooden floor. I heard three pairs of boots and soon Lithuania, Belarus and Ukraine was by my side. I could smell the scent of dirt on the ground, while my vision started to become more and more blurry. Also the sound of Ukraine and Liet, trying to wake me up, were more distant with every second. The last thing, I remember from that moment, was darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, guys. I'm back. After finally seeing yesterday my homeland in Hetalia episode and read an awesome fluffy fic with fem!Canada and Russia, I decided to end this chapter.**

**And yes, I know that the idea with sudden collapsing is overused.**

**Review, or I will make Warsaw a new capital of your country.**


	7. In the hospital

**In the hospital**

I, Natalia and Katia were sitting in hospital room. Feliks was still unconscious, Katia was sitting at his side, while I was leaning my back on the wall, sick of worry. Natalia stood beside me and embraced me with one arm. I still didn't know what happened to Poland, lots of dark scenarios passed my mind. After all sudden collapsing on the floor could mean everything. What if Feliks was taking some drugs recently? Or if he had a tumor? I've watched enough episodes of _Dr. House_ to be concern.

Doctor had finally came. Because I was the only person here, who knew some Polish, he directed to me.

"What's with Feliks, doctor?" I asked quickly.

"According to our research, he's fine. It seems that he is just overworked."

"Overworked?"

"Yes. Lately there must be a lot of stress in his life. His mind couldn't take it anymore, so his body reacted like that. He only has to rest for awhile."

"I see." I sad and turned to girls. "Doctor says that Feliks only need some rest."

Katia was relieved, while Natalia still remained emotionless. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes on the floor, then on sleeping Feliks. My mind quickly recalled our last meeting, when I was sitting in his kitchen and he was talking to the phone with his prime minister.

_"It totally isn't good moment, mister prime minister. I have a guest now…"_

I wasn't worry back then. After all, it's normal that bosses phones to their nations. And if boss will order us, we have to do, what they say. Sometimes it was something important, the other time the leader just wanted to talk with his nation. Even if I didn't wanted to go home already, I had to leave Poland's flat. Now, when I was thinking about it more, it indeed had to be busy time of the season for Feliks. Euro2012, Christmas preparations, his nation's duties and many other things, I probably didn't even know about. Sometimes I hardly handled with the stress of paperwork and my inner problems. Besides, those 'heart' things…

Suddenly Poland gave small, but hearable moan. I rapidly turned myself to him and came closer. However he didn't open his eyes as I was thinking, he would do. He frowned his brows. It seemed that he had some kind of bad dream. Doctor decided to quit. Once again there was just four of us.

I, Kaita and Natalia were observing him for about two and half an hour, waiting for him to wake up or say something in his sleep. Then Natalia, angry that she stayed for so long, decided to leave. She kissed my cheek and said that she will phone to me later. Katia was hesitating for a moment, but in the end she stood up and fallowed her younger sister. They both waved to me, said that it will be OK, and left the room.

Now there was only me and Poland. Feliks frowned, moved his head and opened mouth to mumble quietly:

"W-węg…"

I leaned closer to him. I wanted to hear something more, to understand what was happening in his head, but he didn't say anything else. Still I could see from his stern face that his nightmare become more and more disturbing and that he really wanted to wake up.

Suddenly the door to hospital room had been opened. I looked in its direction and saw Hungary. She immediately ran to Poland's site. For a moment she was observing Feliks with concern, then her eyes rolled from his face to mine. Worry in her eyes changed into anger.

"Why you didn't tell me what happened?"

"I didn't want to bother you…" I started to explain, but she moved closer to me and said louder:

"I'm his friend too, you know, Lithuania?! I don't believe, you didn't even phone to me after he got into hospital!"

"Please, be quiet." I tried to appease her. "He need to rest."

All of sudden Elizaveta calmed down and her eyes rolled again on Feliks. For a moment she didn't speak a word, then she looked at me with concern. I could see in her bright green eyes that she was almost dying from worry. I knew what she was going to say next.

"How… how is he?" She whispered. I only smiled friendly and rested hand on her shoulder.

"The doctor said, he's only overworked and need rest."

Then I stopped smiling and we both looked at Feliks. He moaned once again. He stretched his neck, like he was in pain. And then he just like that opened his eyes. When he saw me, he smiled lightly, but when his gaze met Elizaveta, he stopped smiling and blinked twice, like he wasn't quite sure, if she's real. However after few seconds of observing her, he grinned even wider and slowly sat. Then he put his hand on forehead. I immediately attempted to make him lie on bed, but he was resisting. After a minute of this resisting, I gave up.

"Doctor said you must rest." I explained. "You're overworked and stressed, and that's why you fainted in a gym."

He then looked at me.

"And what's with Katia and Natalia?"

"They've stayed with you for about four hours, then they had to go home."

"I see." He said. Then he grinned and added: "You know, if you, like, don't have any plans for Christmas, you always can come to me."

"Sorry, Felek." I immediately respond. "I wanted to spend Christmas with my brothers."

"I can come." Hungary smiled. He grinned even wider.

"Fabulous!" Well then, I'll be, like, waiting."


	8. An epmty chair

**An empty chair**

_Poland's POV_

I was modeling an ears for borsht[1], Gdańsk was helping me (since when she was so caring, I don't know. Maybe it was caused by my last fainting), while in the living room Warsaw, Poznań and Cracow were killing every Christmas carol, which happened to remind them, during taking care of the table. The rest of my cities and regions was spending Christmas somewhere else. But now, when I was preparing the dinner, I couldn't think about anything else, then about my guest. I was getting impatient with every passing minute. On and on my mind was imagining, how it will be to have Ela in Christmas Eve. The moment, when I'll open the door and see her, when I'll show Hungary her chair, when we will share with each other the wafer and sit for Christmas dinner. For some strange reason I couldn't wait to see her. Well, it wasn't first time, when she was coming to my place, so it was rather weird. Maybe I just needed someone normal to survive my tiny, but insane family.

The knocking to the door. I've put my head up nervously. I stood up and rushed to open. And there she was, smiling to me as always, in long ash-violet coat with belt and brown winter cap. She came in and gave me her cover. I took it and hung it in the closet, then I looked once again on her. She was wearing long green skirt and white, elegant shirt. Her hair had been tied into topknot, but few curly strands was out. OMG, she was so beautiful that I couldn't stop observing her, until my cities came out to greet her.

"Hi, Ela." Warsaw embraced her.

"Warsaw! Long time no see." And they've kissed the other's cheeks. Then she looked at Cracow and done the same. He only seized her from head to feet and smiled.

"You look really beautiful, Ela. It's always nice to see someone, who's not acting like a unemployed boozer at the alcohol shop." Saying it, he gazed on the Warsaw, who quickly recognize it and reacted almost immediately:

"Who are you talking about, Mister 'Former Polish Capital, Who Nobody Likes'?!"

"About you, Mister 'I am Poland's Capital, But I'm Burping During Dinner'."

"Oh yeah! At least I'm not boring like you!"

"If you call boring someone, who's not going to the cinema on mindless romantic comedies and those horrible slashers, then I want to be boring."

I, Poznań and Gdańsk sighed, when Hungary giggled. I felt so embarrassed. Even during Christmas Eve, Warsaw and Cracow have to fight with each other. It was like the aficionados of Legia Warszawa and Wisła Kraków[2] was in my house.

"I'm more awesome then all of you! I'm not so archaic, stiff geezer like you, Cracow, and I'm not so tight-fisted like Poznań!"

"What did you say, Warsaw?!" Poznań screamed angrily. "At least, my streets are more clean, then yours!"

Oh, yeah. Legia Warszawa, Wisła Kraków and Lech Poznań. I wonder how many people would come on that match.

"Guys, stop it!" I said. They all silenced and looked at me with apologetic smile. Then, like one man, they turned to me, bowed their heads and said:

"Sorry, boss."

Ela giggled even louder.

"Now, Warsaw will prepare the plates, Cracow will choose the CD with Christmas carols and play it in HiFi, and Poznań will help me and Gdańsk with dinner."

"Yes, boss."

Cracow and Warsaw came back to living room, while Poznań and Gdańsk went to kitchen. Oh, yeah. I like this feeling, when I can keep them in order in only few seconds. I rocks and everybody knows it. But when I was reveling because of my success, I suddenly I heard still amused voice of Hungary:

"And what I will have to do?"

"You?" I asked myself and smiled to her. "You're guest. You don't have to do anything. If you would need something, just ask me or someone else. Now, forgive me, but I have to take care of dinner."

I dashed to the kitchen, leaving Ela alone. She stayed in the hallway for about three seconds, then she came in to the living room. What she was doing there, until Christmas dinner, I don't know. I was too absorbed with cooking… and thinking about some things. It wasn't the first time, when Elizaveta was spending Christmas with me, but this time I was feeling different than usual. Latest events – from the failed attempts of gaining girlfriend to the health problems caused by my prime minister – made me want more friends and close ones during Christmas period. Besides, I wanted to tell Ela about my problems.

_Hungary's POV_

I came in to the living room. Warsaw tried to fix the large branch of green mistletoe on the bookshelf few inches from the Christmas tree, while Cracow was yelling at him that he should do, what Feliks ordered him to do, besides who supposed to kiss under this mistletoe? But my eyes rolled on the table covered with white cloth and they started to count the chairs. Three on the left side, three on the right side and one for each shorter part of the table. Total amount: eight chairs. And there were seven persons on a dinner. I smiled to my thoughts. So Feliks was still practicing this old tradition…

Then my mind quickly skipped to an old memory. It was a Christmas Eve after the fail of my uprising. I was still upset because of it. For some strange reasons I couldn't think about anything else, but this horrible failure. Besides I didn't want to spend this Christmas with my husband. I guess my absent mind was automatically directing me to Feliks' house and I didn't even realize it, until I was at his door. I was hesitating for a few second, but then I just lifted up my hand and knocked.

When Feliks opened and saw me, he smiled widely.

"Hi, Ela. What's up?" He asked.

"Would you mind, if I… if I would spend this Christmas with you?" My eyes rolled shyly on the floor.

"Sure!" He said cheerfully and moved aside. "Come in."

When I looked into kitchen (in old Poland's house, there was the place, where everybody was eating), there was only small table with two empty chairs. I was surprised by this. Since partitions no Poland's city or region was spending Christmas in his house. They all were with Roderich, Ivan or Gilbert, in depend in which territory they were lying. So Feliks was celebrating this day either in house of one of his occupants or alone, which was more often, since he didn't want to "sing Christmas carols in other language then Polish" (maybe that was also one of the reasons, why I came to him in this day. I wanted to be his companion during lonely Christmas Eve). Anyway, I looked at Feliks and asked:

"Are you expecting any guest?"

"No." He choked with laugh. Then he leaned to me closer and said, still smiling: "This chair is for exhausted voyager, if any would come to me in Christmas Eve. It's, like, an old custom of mine."

I only grinned.

"So an exhausted voyager had came to you and you have to take care of me."

"Oh, I don't mind." He said with laugh, but then his face became serious. "I'm glad you came, Ela. I was really lonely…"

We've spend a lovely evening, even if it was rather poor (we didn't have any presents for each other, nor Feliks' dinner was very various, since he was cooking for only one person). Feliks told me many interesting things about how he was celebrating Christmas and I also told him about some of my customs. I even said that I will bring him next time some of my special holiday dishes. We were laughing and wishing each other good luck and – of course – independence. All my worries faded away and it seemed that he also was carefree that day. It was something we both needed.

And then my reminiscence had been cut, because Feliks, Poznań and Gdańsk came with food and put it on the already prepared table. Then Poland took rested on the shelf wafer and gave everyone one piece of it. I was the last one, who received a wafer. When he handed it to me, he leaned closer and whispered:

"Like, do you know what to do with it?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Don't worry, I remember, Felek."

He only grinned and broke off a piece of my wafer.

"I wish you happiness, health and reasonable boss, however the last ones are, like, totally rare in today's world." He shook his head.

"And I wish you luck with Euro2012…" I leaned to his ear and whispered: "and a girlfriend."

He giggled and moved on to Warsaw.

When we ended with a wafer, we sat at the table and started to eat. There was a roasted carp, borsht with "ears" and some other things, I don't remember right now. Of course, Warsaw and Cracow were arguing with each other, but after few failed (and lazy) tries to make them stop Feliks only sighed and ignored them. I remembered once again that evening long time ago, then looked at Poland, who smiled to his own thoughts. All those Christmas Eves without his relatives or anyone else had to be really hard for him. To not have anyone to share with wafer eat a Christmas dinner or sing in Polish – the lack of all this joyful atmosphere had to make him horribly lonely. He liked people, even if he was a bit shy towards strangers. So being alone in this time of a year was painful for him even more.

_Poland's POV_

And after dinner came the time for gifts. I went to my bedroom to change my cloth into Santa's outfit. Then I entered the living room, approached the Christmas tree, where was lying presents and started to read the names written on the boxes. First was Warsaw. He came to me, took his gift and thanked. Then there was me, so I rested my present aside to take it later, when I finish. Then there was Gdańsk, Cracow and Poznań, who only received their presents from me and came back to their seats. And finally there was time for Hungary, but she had done something I would never expect. When I gave her the box, she leaned to my cheek and kissed it.

For a moment I was only staring at her blankly, while my cheeks were burning and my cities were applauding, but then my eyes saw the mistletoe and I finally realized, what's going on. At first I didn't know what to do. I knew it was only a dump tradition (moreover – it wasn't even Christian tradition!), but being kissed by a girl on eyes of your cities was a bit embarrassing. Still there was some part of me (some really stupid part of me), who wanted to kiss her back, even if it would be only a kiss on the cheek. I shoved this want away and said to myself: "Like, I won't kiss my best friend in front of Warsaw and others. Not gonna happened! And stop staring at her lips!" My face had to be redder then my Santa's outfit.

So I only smiled nervously and exclaimed:

"Let's, like see, what we've got this year from Santa!"

I returned to my place, taking my present, and we opened the boxes. Once again I've got socks, shaving spray and a frame for pictures, but I didn't complain. It would be rude. They tried hard after all.

_Hungary's POV_

I knew, I shouldn't kiss him. I should ignore that damn mistletoe. Dumb, dumb Hungary! He gets shy so easily, but I just _have to_ kiss him in front of his relatives! I hoped that they didn't think it meant something. The guilty feeling was forming inside of me, but when I was glaring at him, he seemed to not mind. I guess, he considered this as a silly mistake, so I let it go and enjoyed the Christmas with him.

But really – what an idiot gave Feliks idea that bunny-slippers is good gift for me?

* * *

[1] 'Ears' are pierożki with cabbage and roasted on frying pan. It's called ears, because it looks like ears. (maybe just google "barszcz z uszkami" in graphics.)

[2] Fans of soccer teams Legia Warszawa (Warsaw club) and Wisła Krakow (the club of Cracow) are famous of their eternal enemnity and revalry (which is shared also in other areas of life. Warsaw and Cracow just _have to_ fight!)


	9. Uncertainty

**Ha! You probably thought I'm dead! Well, I decided to finally end this chapter and post it.**

**As for my other stories - we will see, if my vein will let me write them.**

**Uncertainty**

I woke up in the middle of the night and quickly realized that there is no way I could go sleep again. There was too much in my head. Two thoughts were haunting me alternately: my troops in Afghanistan and this kiss from Ela. Yes, I knew, it's just tradition taken from Celts, but my cheeks were burning every time, when I brought to my mind this moment under mistletoe. Well, it was first kiss from… I don't know… fifty years? In addition – a kiss from a girl! Not that I wasn't kissed on cheek by opposite sex, but it was always wives of my bosses. Hungary, however, was my friend. She never ever kissed me before. And I never kissed her.

I stood up and came in to the living room. Everybody was sleeping, so I tried to be as quiet as I could to not wake them up. I lit the lights in the living room and approached the bookshelf. When I couldn't sleep, I was generally reading something. My eyes rolled slowly on the books, while my fingers were passing the titles on the spines of volumes. Suddenly I moved my index finger too harsh and one of the books landed on the floor. I kneeled to put it up and soon I could see it were Mickiewicz's poems. Well, there never was enough of my soothsayer. So I took the book, sat at the table and started to browse it.

I wanted to read something patriotic, spiritual or funny, however I stopped on the page where was written poem that later became a lyrics of song sung by, long time deceased, Marek Grechuta. _Niepewność_ – _Uncertainty_. My eyes started to read it.

_Gdy cię nie widzę, nie wzdycham, nie płaczę, [When I don't see you, I'm not sighing, I'm not crying,]_

_Nie tracę zmysłów, kiedy cię zobaczę; [I'm not losing my mind, when I spot you;]_

_Jednakże gdy cię długo nie oglądam [However, when I don't watch you for long]_

_Czegoś mi braknie, kogoś widzieć żądam [I miss something, I want to see someone]_

_I tęskniąc sobie zadaję pytanie: [And, longing, I'm asking myself a question]_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie? [Is it a friendship? Or is it love?]_

I stopped reading. It was a destiny that book opened on this poem. Right after this story with Ela and mistletoe, when my mind was so confused by the kiss form my best friend. Was fate trying to tell me something?

I returned to the poem.

_Gdy z oczu znikniesz, nie mogę ni razu [When you're out from my sight, I can't even once]_

_W myśli twojego odnowić obrazu. [Refresh your image in my mind.]_

_Jednakże nieraz czuję mimo chęci, [However, I often feel, in spite of my wishes,]_

_Że on jest zawsze blisko mej pamięci. [That it is always near my memory.]_

_I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie: [And again I'm repeating a question to myself:]_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie? [Is it friendship? Or is it love?]_

Oh, that would be a small overstatement. I didn't have problems with remember, how Ela was looking like. Actually, I was thinking about her many times during years of partitions and communist times, and I was wondering, how she was. I always imagined that she was tired, but graceful. It was Hungary after all.

_Cierpiałem nieraz, nie myślałem wcale, [Many times, suffering, I wasn't even thinking]_

_Abym przed tobą szedł wylewać żale; [About coming to you to shed tears before you;]_

_Idąc bez celu, nie pilnując drogi, [Walking without purpose, don't watching the road,]_

_Sam nie pojmuję, jak w twe zajdę progi; [I don't know on my own, how I came to your doorsteps;]_

_I wchodząc sobie zadaję pytanie; [And coming in, I'm asking myself:]_

_Co tu mię wiodło? przyjaźń czy kochanie? [What brought me here? Friendship or love?]_

I suddenly remembered all the times, when I was upset and I was coming to her in search of comfort. And she was doing the same, when she was feeling upset. We were making tea and talking about our worries and sorrows, then, when we told each other that it will be OK, we were starting to chat about something more cheerful.

I remembered that after end of the WWII, I came to her. We both were ruined and broken, and I didn't know, if my capital will be OK after bombings. Warsaw was in the hospital since the Warsaw Uprising and he still didn't wake up from his coma. I was scared that I may lose him. I was scared that after those years of horror, I won't be able to live normally. I needed a friendly touch, so I came to person, who I always could count on. Plus – I knew that she needed it too.

When I approached her doorstep, I stood in front of her and started to cry. She bumped into tears too. And then I said: "Hug me, please. Then I will hug you too…" and she'd done it – she embraced me tightly, I've cuddled her even tighter. We were standing like this and crying into our shoulders for more, than three minutes, but when we're done, we were feeling better.

_Dla twego zdrowia życia bym nie skąpił, [I wouldn't stint my life for your health,]_

_Po twą spokojność do piekieł bym zstąpił; [For your peacefulness, I would go down to hell;]_

_Choć śmiałej żądzy nie ma w sercu mojem, [Even if there's no daring desire in my heart,]_

_Bym był dla ciebie zdrowiem i pokojem. [I would be health and peace for you.]_

_I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie: [And again I'm repeating a question to myself:]_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie? [Is it friendship? Or is it love?]_

When I've heard about Hungarian Uprising, I was thinking only one thing – run to her, run to her and help. I've sent to her good amount of soldiers and Bem, who led them to fight. Unfortunelly, I couldn't go on myself. Prussia, Austria I Russia won't let me. And when I've saw her after the fail of the uprising, I felt anger. I wanted to kill those bastards for hurting her. For treating her like that. Was this meaning, I was in love with her?

_Kiedy położysz rękę na me dłonie, [When you'll put your hands on mine,]_

_Luba mię jakaś spokojność owionie, [A dear peacefulness will overwhelm me,]_

_Zda się, że lekkim snem zakończę życie; [It seems that I will end my life in light sleep;]_

_Lecz mnie przebudza żywsze serca bicie, [But more livid heart beating wakes me up,]_

_Które mi głośno zadaje pytanie: [Which asks me loudly a question:]_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czyli też kochanie? [Is it friendship? Or is it love too?]_

Well, this weird feeling appeared just recently. It wasn't there during all those years of our friendship. I never was sweating or my heart wasn't beating faster near her or anything. Maybe at the first time, when we've met, but I was acting like that to everyone new. But that last kiss…

_Kiedym dla ciebie tę piosenkę składał, [When I was forming this song for you,]_

_Wieszczy duch mymi ustami nie władał; [The spirit of soothsayers wasn't reigning my lips;]_

_Pełen zdziwienia, sam się nie postrzegłem, [Full of astonishment, I didn't even realized,]_

_Skąd wziąłem myśli, jak na rymy wbiegłem; [From where I've got the thoughts, how I've ran on the rhymes;]_

_I zapisałem na końcu pytanie: [And I wrote a question in the end:]_

_Co mię natchnęło? przyjaźń czy kochanie? [What've inspired me? Friendship or love?]_

I was staring at the verses of poem and wondering what exactly I was feeling for Ela. Maybe few days ago I would be sure that I was considering her only as a friend, but now everything was so complicated. What if really I was in love with her? If so, then what I have to do with this feelings? Confess it? No, it would be for sure the end of this thing that was already between of us. But hiding it will probably cause me much pain inside. My literature was full of examples of such hopelessly lovesick guys. Well, if I wasn't sure what was it, what I've felt to her, there was no point in going any further.

"Felek, why aren't you sleeping?" Worried whisper of Hungary woke me up from my thoughts.

At first I was just blinking at her, but then I only closed the book and looked on her again. Light smile appeared on my face and I answered to her question:

"I couldn't sleep."

She sat right beside me. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, but I managed to look at her. The worry was still on her face and it made my heart shake for some reason. She embraced me with one arm and said:

"You should rest a lot, Felek. Or else you will faint again."

"I know." I murmured, looked again on the floor. "But I just can't sleep."

"Why?" She asked and suddenly smiled.

I looked at her once again, wondering if I should tell her everything that was bothering me. Should I tell her that I didn't know, what I was feeling for her? Her smile was friendly as always. I knew she was ready to help me in every possible way. I always loved it in her. Maybe I didn't have to tell her about my feelings, but instead I could focus on my troops in Afghanistan? After short reflection I decided to do that. Always one less worry to deal on my own.

So I leaned my back on the couch and give a sigh. Elizaveta was still observing me, but I was only staring at the space before me. I'm sure, I was looking really sad. Finally I started to talk. My voice was shaking – I don't know, if it was because of sadness, nerves or anger.

"My… my prime minister want to send more troops to Afghanistan." I said and finally looked at her. "After the NATO Summit, Obama phoned to Tusk and asked him for help. And guess what?" I smiled ironically. "He agreed right from the spot. He didn't even tried to negotiate with Obama." My ironic smile faded and I once again dropped my gaze. "I… I tried to convince him that he shouldn't send there even one soldier, but he said that if we won't help America, NATO will, like, lose its reliability."

"I see." She said shortly and embraced me tighter. I felt a sudden heat in my body. But after a moment I've found her arms really comforting. And I relaxed.

"In times like this I totally miss the communist days. Ivan, like, forbidden us to go on this war, so at least my soldiers weren't dying on foreign land in thing that didn't even applied to them."

"Yeah." She said with grin and looked at me. "Hey, what would you say about making new Eastern Block and take over the world?"

I… we both bumped into laugh.

"Nice idea. I will, like, call to Liet, Raivis, Eduard, Katia and Gilbo, and you will take care of guys from former Yugoslavia and Czechoslovakia."

We were joking like that, laughing and talking about random things for about fifteen minutes. Only from time to time some thought brought my mind back to the topic of my feelings for Hungary, but I tried hard to not think about it. I'm sure she could see some signs of my thoughts in my eyes or weird attitude. But I wanted to cover this.

_Was it friendship? Or was it love?_


	10. The talk with France

**The talk with France**

Time was passing. Soon came New Year and through whole January, February and March I tried to live normally, even if my dizziness began to be more troublesome. It happened many times that I felt it during walking on the street, preparing dinner or during World Meetings, which was – of course – quite visible to other countries. From time to time someone (generally Japan or Italy) was asking me, if I'm alright. I was always saying that I'm totally fine. In fact, only Ukraine, Belarus, Liet and Hungary knew, it was caused by overworking. The good thing was that I didn't faint even once.

As for this thing with Ela, I didn't say to her anything. This feelings, I've had to my dearest friend was making being near her harder with each day, especially since she decided to nursing me, if I'll feel dizzy again. So she was driving me home after every World Meeting, helping me with my paperwork, when it was too much; preparing me dinner or cleaning my house, so I could rest peacefully. It all was very sweet and I really was grateful for that. Still every time, when I looked at her, I was wondering if I consider her only as a friend or maybe someone more. Sometimes I was catching myself on weird fantasies about her lips or cheek. But I tried to push it out form my head. And it was making me even more confused. I wanted her to leave, but when she finally left, I missed her.

I didn't do anything for her during Valentine's Day, because I didn't want to uncover myself. Still that day seemed to be more depressing, than in previous years. Only in the Women's Day[1] I've bought Hungary a carnation as I was doing from the times, when we both were communist states.

I needed an advice. An Advice from someone, who was good at those man-woman things. I was thinking about it a lot. Finally, when I've realized that I have no other choice, I decided to go to France. He was pervert, but he knew about love enough to be good adviser. Still having on my mind last time, when Francis tried to help me, I was feeling a bit nervous, but I knew, I have to ask him.

So I phoned to him that I will visit him to talk about "really sensitive matter". I think he already realized what kind of problem was coming with. Anyway, I've arrived to his place at late afternoon in secret from Elizaveta. He welcomed me in his living room, sitting comfortably on his armchair, holding glass of wine in his left hand.

"_Bonjour, Pologne_" He greeted me, standing up. Then he pointed with open hand free armchair next to his and said: "Please, sit with me."

"Thank you." I answered.

When I took the place, there was a silence between two of us for about half minute. I was too nervous to start and Francis, probably, didn't want to rush me. Finally he asked:

"So what led you here, _mon ami_?"

"Well…" I rolled my gaze down, then took deep breath and said: "There is, like, one person…"

"_Oui_?" France rose his eyebrow.

"That person is my friend. One of my oldest and dearest friends. But lately a lot happened and I… I totally don't know what to think now."

"Do this person is hanging around someone else and you feel jealous?"

"No!" I laughed, but then became once again serious. "In fact that person, like, kissed me under mistletoe."

"Oh, I see." France smiled and nodded with consideration.

"Now, I don't know if I consider this person as my friend or maybe I also love her." I looked at France. "I came to you, because I need good advice."

"And you expect from me to tell you what it is, what you feel?"

"Yeah. And if it's love, could you tell me what to do? I don't want to lose this friendship, but hiding my feelings also is a torture."

"You sound like you already know that you're in love, _Pologne_. First tell big brother France, what is exactly, what you feel?"

I took another deep breath and I started to rubbing my hands nervously.

"Well, when she's near me I began to feel nervous. I'm sweating and my heart is beating faster. I'm hot, when I'm, like, sitting next to her and since she's lately coming to me more I want her to go home quickly, so I won't be feeling that way. But when she finally leaves my place, I'm, like, longing to see her again. Besides, every time, when I see her, I want to kiss or touch her…"

"Oh, that's interesting." Francis smirked.

"It's not what you think. I only want to rub her cheek to find out how her skin feels like."

"Hm… Well, it looks like a love to me." Francis finally said.

I only looked at him. He took a sip of wine, then put the glass on the table and stood up. He came behind my chair and leaned his arms on the back of it. I titled my head and gazed at him from down. There was an expression of concern in his face, soon deep sigh escaped his lips.

"I've had this weird feeling that this Polish-Hungarian Brotherhood will evaluate to something deeper."

So he knew, I was talking about Hungary. He was good. Other thing was that he confirmed my suppositions. Now I really knew, I was in love with Ela.

"Elizaveta is beautiful woman. I was wondering, when you will see it."

"I started thinking about her this way only after this Christmas kiss." My gaze once again rolled down. "But it's not that I want to screw her or something."

"I didn't say that. Sure there is some erotic tension in your desires, but your love has strong fundament – friendship. So your love is more platonic than erotic."

I quite don't know why, but I felt relief, hearing it. However, after that I looked at France with concern.

"So what should I do?" I asked him.

Francis returned to his armchair, sat there and leaned his back there comfortably. Then he took his glass, lifted it up and started to observe the liquid in it.

"You must be careful, _Pologne_." He finally spoke. "Before you will confess your feelings to Hungary, you have to find out, if she feels the same for you."

"She doesn't. I know it." I said. "I'm only a friend to her."

"Well, I don't want to give you fake hopes, _mon ami_, but you don't have access to her mind. Remember that her previous relationship was a disaster, even if she's in quite good relations with Austria. And she didn't have a boyfriend since then, so…" He didn't ended, but just looked really meaningful at me.

I remained silent. I bent my back and rubbed my face, then looked at him once again.

"When she'll find out about my feelings, she won't be looking at me the same way anymore. She may be afraid of it. She may separate from me. I can't lose her friendship. It's one of the most important things in my life."

"You're right. She won't be looking at you the same way. Personally, I think you and Elizaveta would be really nice couple. There is a way to find out for sure. You just need to leave it to brother France. I will be observing her carefully. Nothing will hide from me."

For some strange reason, I felt restless, when I've heard it. But the only thing I could say was:

"Sorry, but I have to, like, sort my thoughts out. I will call to you later."

"Fine, _Pologne_. Take your time. There is no rush in _l'amour_."

I stood up and directed myself to the hall, but I didn't get five steps, when I felt dizzy and lurched. Fortunately I leaned on the armchair, so I didn't fall on the floor. Francis rapidly came to me. I could see the worry in his eyes. He even took my arm, like I was some old man and he was going to lead me to his front door. The worst thing in this whole dizziness was that people around me always began to be so annoyingly protective towards me.

"Are you OK, _Pologne_?" He asked.

"Yeah, like totally OK." I said and freed my arm from his grip. "I'm just tired." I added and smiled lightly to soothe him. "I will, like, go home and take a nap."

"You can sleep here, _mon ami_."

"No, thanks. I've heard from Arthur that your couch is totally uncomfortable." I giggled.

I've managed to go out. Francis fallowed me through the all way from his living room to the front door. When I was on his porch, he had still the same worried expression on his face.

"I don't think you should drive, if you're tired, _Pologne_."

"I'll be fine, really."

He was staring at me for a moment.

"You're really pale, _Pologne_. Are you sure you don't want to…"

"Totally sure." I've said, angrier with every second of this circus. I sighed, looked at him and added: "_Do widzenia_.[2]"

I turned away from him, not waiting for his good-bye, and directed to my car. And that was the moment, when happened something we both didn't expected. Suddenly from tree that was outside Francis' possession popped out Ela. I stopped and stared at her with astonishment. The feeling of confusion mixed with shyness appeared in my heart, but I couldn't move.

"So there you are, Felek!" She finally spoke. There was weird smile of triumph on her face.

"Ela…" I yanked.

Dizziness hit me once again, but this time everything went black.

"Come on. I will drive." I've heard from Ela and right after she said it, I felt one her hand in mine hand and other on mine shoulder. She led me to the passenger side of my car. Maybe it was because of tiredness, but I didn't resist. I just let her do everything to me, from opening car doors to fest my seatbelt. Right after she turned on the engine everything went black and I fell asleep.

* * *

[1] Women's Day is a holiday, when men gives women (their mothers, girlfriends, sisters, schoolmates...) a carnation. It's celebrated in March 8th and since it have rooths fromtimes, when Poland was communist state, many people don't want to celebrate it.

[2] "Goodbye" in Polish.


	11. What's on his mind

**What's on his mind?**

I fasten my seatbelt, drew out from Feliks' pocket car key and putted in into engine. But before I turned it on, I looked at Poland. He just lost his consciousness, like many times during those three months. His face was really pale and it looked like he was sick. I removed some hair that was lying on his eyes and suddenly I touched his almost white skin. It still felt warm, which made me happy for a moment, but then I started to worry once again. I turned on the engine and finally directed to airport, where was already waiting my private plane.

Sometimes, during nursing Feliks, I was looking at him and it reminded me the moment, when he came to me after the end of World War II. He was pale back then too. God, he was looking like a body, hanged between life and death, with those dull, tired eyes, bandage on his head, cuts and bruises. He was standing on my porch with expression of despair. And suddenly he bumped into tears. Whole world was celebrating the victory upon Axis, but he wasn't in state to celebrate. We both weren't. We both were now under control of Ivan after all. We both were ruined. We both were occupied for so long. We both were feeling the pain of our people in concentration camps. So in the end, I've started to cry too.

_"Hug me, please. Then I will hug you too…" _He said… no, he begged. His voice was silent, but I could hear pain in it.

I wasn't hesitating even for a second. I hugged him, as he asked me, and closed doors behind him. He embraced me even tighter, like a scared child, who was looking for feeling of safety. And we were crying together. Crying our hearts out, crying because of this nightmare. Crying like there was nothing left, but darkness. He seemed to be so fragile back then, in my arms. He was shaking and his arms were weak and thin. I was weak too.

_"What will happen to us now?"_ He asked me suddenly.

_"I don't know…"_ Was all I could respond.

_"Warsaw is in coma since '44. I'm scared, Ela. So scared…"_

_"I understand. Budapest also is in bad condition."_

_"I wish that Ludwig and Ivan never attacked me. I wish I could turn us back to the days, when everything was normal."_

_"Me too. I want back my people."_

_"I want to erase from my map all concentration camps."_

_"I want to write poems about nice and happy things."_

_"I want back my capital."_

_"I want to forget those images of death and suffering."_

We both silenced. Now we were only sobbing, until there wasn't even one tear to shed. Then I felt tired, but a lot better than before. I think Poland was feeling the same. When we've broke the hug, Felek smiled to me lightly, but this smile was really weak. I offered him a sleepover, because I didn't want him to leave me. He thanked me, but left anyway, because he had something to do. I was watching him on the porch as he was walking away and I couldn't resist the impression that he was more broken than it appeared at first sight. And it made my heart ache, because I didn't want to see him that way anymore.

I was thinking about that day whole way to the airport, on the airplane and driving to Poland's place. When we were finally in his house, I somehow managed to transport him into his bed. I covered Felek with duvet. He was looking so peaceful, but still really pale. I was observing him for about three minutes, until he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with weak gaze.

"_Węgry…_" He whispered. There was some sadness in his voice.

I – on the other hand – smiled. I loved when he was saying my country's name in Polish. But then I saddened. He was silent. His gaze was looking everywhere, but at me. I leaned upon him, still smiling, and said:

"Hello, _Lengyelország_."[1]

"Ela, please, move back." He whispered, this time looking exactly at me.

I blinked with surprise.

"Why?"

"Please, move back. Like, don't be so close to me."

"Why, Felek? Do my breath smells bad?"

"Just move. It feels totally awkward, when your face is so close to mine."

A bit confused, I stood up. He sat. His eyes moved from me to the cover, then once again rolled at me. For about half minute he was silent and it made me worry.

"Is something wrong, Felek?" I finally asked, breaking this awkward silence.

"You know, you, like, don't have to come here. I don't want to cause you arrearages in paper work."

"I don't have any arrearages in paper work!" I laughed. "Besides, I like spending time with my favorite Pole than in my lonely house."

"I see." He said, but I knew from the way he spoke that he wasn't happy with it. Like he didn't want to see me.

"Is something wrong, Felek? Why you don't want me here?"

His eyes widened, then confusion forced him to look down. He opened mouth to say something, explain himself, but right in that moment the phone started to ring. Feliks quickly ran to put it up. I was observing him with sadness. Since when he so badly wanted to avoid the talk with me? What happened to him?

"Hi, Feliks Łukasiewicz is speaking." I could hear him from the hallway.

Short pause, then…

"Oh, it's you, Francis. Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly he was speaking with lower voice. I barely could hear him, but I managed to catch few sentences. "Are you, like, sure that's what should I do? But… I totally don't know, if it's a good thing… Don't go 'big brother France' with me, _żabojadzie_.[2]"

Oh, it seemed like Francis wanted to convince Felek to do something really bad. Still I didn't know what exactly they were talking about. The other thing was that I also didn't know what Feliks was doing in Francis' house and why he hadn't told me about it. Generally with every day of those three months he was acting strangely. First, when I was taking care of him, he was less and less talkative with every day, which was almost out of character in his case. Then, during World Meetings he was taking seat that was far from me at least by five chairs. He was avoiding my gaze. He was blushing every time, when I was leading him out from Conference Room, when he felt dizzy. It was making me worry. Was I doing something wrong? Was he sick of my company?

He finally hung up the phone and slowly returned to me. I was the one, who broke the silence.

"Had I done something wrong, Felek? Tell me."

"No, you didn't do anything." He rolled his gaze on the floor and added: "It's about me…" He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, then he opened them and finally looked into mine. "I'm sorry, Ela, but I have to think about this all peacefully. Please, leave." His voice cracked like he was near to cry. And that was enough to make me leave.

"Well then," I started, hesitantly directing to the front door. "Goodbye, Felek. See you later."

* * *

Easter passed quickly. I and Felek didn't see each other, until Antonio threw a party in his house and invited most of Europe there. I quite don't know what was the occasion, but probably there was none. Anyway, when I came, all guests were there already. I could see mister Austria talking with the North Italy, while South Italy tried to turn his brother's attention on himself. Latvia and Sealand were playing hide and see, but they was interrupted by Russia, who had found Latvia, making him shiver, and that's how Sealand had discovered his friend. Nordic states were doing ABBA, Estonia was showing Lithuania something in internet. Greece took short nap. Germany was at the bar, trying to drink more than Prussia. France whispered something to Spain and, from time to time, I had this weird feeling that he was observing me. But he was pervert and I was used to it since middle ages. In fact I was gazing at the table, where Poland and Ukraine were doing little chit-chat.

I didn't do anything. I was just standing in the living room and observing them. They were looking so happy together, especially Feliks. He was smiling to Katia. It was the same smile as the one he had given to me many times. I kept telling myself that he don't have to always spend time with me; that he is an adult, independent nation and he can do, what he want. But for some strange reason, when I was looking at them, I felt some spiking pain in my chest.

"Wow, seems like _Polen_ is going to finally have a date!" Prussia screamed, but not that loud to turn anyone's attention on himself.

Suddenly I was surrounded by Bad Touch Trio. Gilbert embraced me with one arm, but I punched him into face and he moved back quickly. Francis was at my right side, Antonio at my left one. All of them were looking at Feliks and Katia.

"Oh, _Polonia_ is so cute!" Spain cooed with his usual manner.

"Yeah, and Ukraine is looking good too." France added with pervert smile.

"Those boobs are amazing!" Prussia smirked. "What do you think, guys? How long will take Feliks to have sex with her?"

Their comments were spiking me even more. The whole idea with Poland dating Ukraine wouldn't be that bad, but those three sexists were talking like the only thing Poland had on his mind is Ukaine's "large tracts of land". How could they say such things about Feliks?!

"He isn't like you, perverts." I said almost immediately.

"Well, even if you were thinking that you're a guy, Hungary, you don't know what man thinks." Was Prussia's answer.

"You know, maybe he is not interested in sleeping with her." Spain added. "He don't stare at her boobs at all."

"Well then," France started. "let's _l'amour_ progress. It seems that he's finally happy."

"What do you mean by 'finally happy'?!" I angered. Francis turned to me with this smile of his.

"I mean that after all those tragedies he had been through, he will finally find happiness. Besides, he needs some woman's touch."

I looked at Felek, who just laughed at something Katia had said. For a moment my mind was absent, when I recalled an image of Poland during WW2; when he was coming to me every time after facing Ludwig, always wounded, soaked with his own blood, tired and broken. And I was treating him, bandaging his wounds, cleaning them and making him hot broth. He was always coming to me. There was no other person in the world, he could trust better than me…

_Please, leave._

I had to use all my willpower to not shed a tear in front of Bed Touch Trio. Why he wanted me to leave? Why he was suddenly so cold towards me? Not so long time ago we were laughing together. I took care of him, when he was feeling dizzy. It hurt to think that he abandoned me for her… But when I looked at him, he really seemed to be happy. If relationship with Ukraine will bring him happiness, then I can move aside. As long as he was healthy and joyful, it was OK. The only thing I wanted for myself was his friendship.

"It's good that he's happy." I finally said and left those three perverts alone.

Not too long time after that Spain called everybody to the table for a meal. Because his table is antique (he had it since his empire years, so it was long and had a lot of matching chairs), somehow everybody could sit there comfortably. I took the seat next to Roderich, who didn't mind my presence at all, although when he tried to make some conversation with me, it hadn't gone well, since I was more focused on Feliks and Katia. Suddenly Felek started to lose interest in talk with her, so he took care of paella that was served by Antonio and his family. I smiled lightly, but then Poland's gaze finally turned to me and he froze for a moment. I felt sad.

After dinner we were led by host to living room, when Antonio turned on the HiFi and announced loudly:

"Let's start the party!"

Some nations returned to table, others took the alcohol that Spain drew out from his bar; another ones started to dancing to the music or talking. Sudden melancholy hit me, when I've heard the lyrics of "I'm Alive" by Celine Dion. I once again moved my gaze to Poland. He wasn't with Ukraine. Now he was going in my direction, but he had been rapidly interrupted by France. They began to talk, or rather it seemed like Felek started to rant at Francis about something, and his rants were connected with intensive gesticulation. From time to time he was gazing at me, then returning to scolding Francis, who wasn't even moved. I was watching them both, wondering what they were talking about, until I felt sudden grip on my wrist and had been taken to the bar. I turned my eyes on the person, who was dragging me. Gilbert smirked at me with this annoying smile of his.

"What the hell are you doing, dumbass?!" I yelled at him.

"I've heard from really reliable source that your head isn't very hard."

I twitched.

"What?! Who said this rubbish to you?!"

"You will never believe me. I bet that you won't drink four bottles of Russia's best vodka."

"You bet I will, bastard!"

We've sat at the bar. Prussia took the bottle of vodka and poured some into mine and his glass. We were at the corner of the living room and practically nobody was paying attention at us. Our little contest began. He tossed the vodka down his throat. On his pale cheeks appeared blush. Prussia smirked to me, I've smirked back and drunk all the vodka in my glass. Meanwhile another song started to play, this time "La Camisa Negra" by Juanes.

"Hey, comrade Prussia, comrade Hungary," Russia said cheerfully, sitting beside Gilbert. "what are you doing?"

"It's none of your business, snow bastard." Gilbert's reaction was immediate. "Leave us alone."

"Comrade Hungary." Ivan turned to me. "I've saw that video, you were upset about. You know, the one about the end of Polish-Hungarian Brotherhood."

I and Gilbert poured another glasses of vodka. Only after then I looked at Ivan and asked (but I tried hard to sound as much neutral as my emotions and alcohol could let me):

"And what?"

"Very interesting I must say. I especially love the comment that one of my countrymen left there." He said, meanwhile another glass had been emptied by me and Prussia. "He was arguing with one of your people, but in the end he wrote that if Hungary and Poland will get married, Russia will drink for your happiness."[3]

I frowned and looked at him. At first I was speechless, but then my voice was back and I could say to Ivan what I was thinking about that kind of insinuations.

"What the hell are you suggesting?! We are only friends!"

"Yeah, sure." He replied sarcastically. Then he slammed my shoulder and said: "But I would drink for you, anyway."

He stood up, drew out from his coat other bottle of vodka and placed before our eyes.

"That one is stronger." He said and smirked to Prussia.

Gilbert smirked back and for a moment he was observing leaving Ivan. Finally he turned back to me and poured the rest of vodka into glasses. Then he took his glass, smiled to me even wider and said:

"When we end with this bottle, we will check this one." He pointed at Ivan's bottle.

I didn't said anything, just tossed the liquid in mine glass down the throat. I started to feel sick because of the heat of vodka was burning my mouth, tongue and gullet. I also felt a bit dizzy. Gilbert smiled at me with triumph and it gave me strength to fight still. He opened the bottle from Ivan and filled our glasses with crystal like water drink. We've rose them and drank almost at the same time. This vodka really was strong. First the heat burnt my throat even more, then world started to collide so much that I was happy, I was sitting. I barely could lift up my head to look at Prussia, who's silhouette – alongside with its surrounding – started to be blurry.

I don't quite remember what happened next. I only know that I and Prussia were drinking still and that suddenly I've heard Omega's most famous song[4], which made me melancholic. Then my mind was off. Everything from this evening was now on blank to me.

When I woke up next morning, my vision was blurry for a few seconds. Then came enormous headache, but I felt that someone is holding my hand. A moment later I saw Feliks. He was observing me with worried look. It was weird feeling to see him, even thought he many times was at my side during hangover.

"I have to tell you something, Ela…" He spoke seriously.

* * *

[1] 'Poland' in Hungarian.

[2] Frog-eater - a mean word for a Frenchman in Polish.

[3] I couldn't find this comment, but although the guy acted like Russia was blameless,his last post was very cute.

[4] You know, the one about pearl-haired girl. It was real hit from Hungary and still is.

**I want to thank Meluzin for idea of Elizaveta treating Feliks' wounds and making him broch. The next chapter will be probably about Spain's party told from Poland's POV.**


	12. What she's really thinking?

**Yeah, finally! Sorry for the mistakes, I will correct them later. Now, enjoy the plot.**

**What she's really thinking?**

I entered Spain's house around 8 pm. There was already a lot of people, but as much as I was looking around, I hadn't seen Hungary (which was both relievable and disappointing). I was still feeling uneasy, because I was thinking on and on about France call from before the Easter.

_"Hi, Feliks Łukasiewicz is speaking."_

_"Bonjour, Pologne."_

_"Oh, it's you, Francis."_

_"How are you? You seemed to not feeling well, when you've left my house."_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Listen carefully, Pologne. I was wondering about your problem with Hungary and I think I have some solution."_

_"Yeah?" I lowered my voice, because I didn't want to be heard by Elizaveta._

_"The best way to find out, if she loves you or not, is to make her jealous. I will split the gossip that you started to date with… I don't know… Ukraine? Oui, she will be ideal. You hang around with her a lot, lately."_

_"Are you, like, sure that's what should I do?"_

_"Oui, the best way to find out about woman's feelings for you, is making her jealous."_

_"But… I totally don't know, if it's a good thing. Katyusha would be sad about it."_

_"Trust me. Big brother France knows what he's doing."_

_"Don't go 'big brother France' with me, żabojadzie!"_

_"Look, Feliks. It's not like you have to flirt with Katia. You only have to talk to her and look like you're having good time. I will do the rest."_

Oh well, it seemed that I have to, like, trust him. After all, he was the expert here. Still, knowing Francis, I could expect everything from him, so I was restless. I've promised to myself that if he will touch or even look at Ela in dirty way, I will cut off his penis.

I managed to spot Lithuania and Estonia, who was showing his brother something in computer. Roderich was talking with Feliciano, but it seemed that Romano was jealous, because he was doing everything to turn attention of his brother on himself. Peter ran to me and hid between coats of guest in the cupboard. I've understood, when I saw Raivis covering his eyes with hands and counting. I smiled. They were playing hide and seek. Then my eyes moved to Nordics, who were merrily talking at the bar and drinking some alcohol. Tino started to sing "Dancing Queen" and soon the rest of Scandinavia joined to him, but they weren't loud enough to wake up Heracles or even stop snorting.

Front doors opened. Ludwig and Gilbert had came, much to my discontent. Germany passed me by, but Prussia wrapped his hand around me and with this annoying smirk of his asked:

"So, _Polen_, ready to win your babe?"

"What?" I almost screamed with disbelief. I could feel how my cheeks are blushing. "You're helping France?"

"Oh, come on. You seriously thought that Awesome Me wouldn't make an awesome plan to get you together?"

"I have no idea, why you, like, helping me at all."

"Because Bad Touch Trio Matchmaking Agency works together." Then he leaned to me closer and whispered: "Besides, you will take that crazy woman and her damn frying pan away from me."

"Well that makes sense." I've said, rolling my eyes on the floor.

I and Gilbert went to living room. He quickly spotted his brother at the bar and joined to him. Meanwhile, I sat at the table. For a few minutes I was only observing everything around me, but then came Katia and took a seat beside me. She smiled to me, I was little nervous, but then we began to talk about our latest preparations for Euro2012. After ensuring each other that we're doing well and, for sure, manage to do it on time, we started to chat about random things. For a few minutes I forgot about war in Afghanistan, tragedy in Smolensk, my dizziness and Elizaveta, and I just enjoyed the nice conversation with my eastern neighbor.

It was so absorbing that I missed the moment, when Hungary had came. I hadn't seen, when she spotted me and started to observe us talking. I also hadn't seen the moment, when Bed Touch Trio began mocking her. Finally Antonio called everybody for dinner and the table had been filled with guests. I and Katia kept chit-chat with each other, but soon we've found out that we don't have any good topic to talk about. So I've decided to take care of my plate, while Katia turned to Natalia, who was sitting on her other side.

I rolled my eyes on the table and finally recognized Ela, who was sitting with Roderich. I was stunned to see her, even thought I was expecting her to be here. Suddenly light smile that was on her face, faded away and I knew, it was because of my surprised expression. Now I could see deep, heartbreaking sadness in those beautiful bright green eyes. My heart tighten in my chest. The woman I loved was sad. I wanted to go there and ask her what's wrong, but – on the other hand – I didn't have enough willpower to move from my seat and come to her side.

After dinner Antonio led us the living room, turn on the HiFi and screamed:

"Let's start the party!"

When the first song started to play, I didn't moved from my place. I was observing, what other nations were doing. Some returned to table, some went to Spain's bar, some were dancing or talking to each other. But one person wasn't doing any of this things. That person was just standing in the living room with the same sadness as before. Celine Dion from HiFi was singing about being alive, but Elizaveta – my dear, sweet Elizaveta – was sad. I started to come in her direction and she recognized it. But soon on my way stood Francis. He smiled at me, I tried to pass him by, but he moved aside and blocked me the way to Ela.

"What are you doing? I have to, like, go to her!" I yelled at him.

"Not yet, _Pologne_." He answered with calm expression on his face. "My observation hadn't stopped yet."

"You're playing with her feelings!" I threw my hands up.

"No, _Pologne_. I'm only doing my research, for you if I can remind you. When this party will be over, you will know what Elizaveta Hedevery really feels for you."

Suddenly Hungary was dragged by Prussia to the bar. They both sat down, Gilbert took some vodka, opened it and poured the water-like liquid to two glasses. Song in HiFi had changed, while I moved my gaze from them to Francis.

"What's he doing?" I asked. I had bad feelings about it.

"You once said that Hungary don't have a head to alcohol. And remember that drunk people can be more honest than when they are sober."

"So you want to make her drunk to find out, if she loves me?"

"_Oui, mon ami_. In fact it was Gilbert's idea."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." I said and started to walk towards bar, but France caught my shoulder and stopped me.

"We won't do her anything bad. I promise. Now go to the table and have fun." He turned me around and led to my seat.

I took one last glance on the bar. Hungary seemed to be already dizzy and suddenly Russia sat beside Prussia. Ivan said something cheerfully, Gilbert responded with anger, then Ivan turned to Ela and told her something. She took another glass of vodka and then replied something short to him. He said something, while Hungary and Prussia emptied another glass. Suddenly Ela frowned, because of something Russia had told her, but then she screamed at him, I didn't quite know what exactly. However Ivan replied something calmly and with sarcastic smile, then he drew out from his coat another bottle of vodka and murmured something to Ela and Gilbert, before he left them.

They've ended their bottle and opened the one Russia gave them. I could easily see from the distance, how Ela is swaying on her seat because of dizziness. I was afraid, she will faint and bump her head on the furniture, so I discreetly, pretending that I want some drink, came to the bar. To my surprise, no one from Bad Touch Trio stopped me this time. Even Gilbert didn't bother that I sat beside him.

And that's when it happened.

She saw me, but from her dizzy look, body swaying on the chair and strong scent of alcohol, like she had drank whole brewery, I could make only one conclusion: Hungary was completely drank. She stood up, still observing me. I felt anxious, but I decided to stay. Someone will have to take her home and there was no way, I could leave her, especially since I knew, I was in love with her.

"Feliks, you bastard." She began. Her voice wasn't angry, it was rather… sad. "Don't you like me anymore? What happened to Polish-Hungarian Brotherhood?"

"Ela, I…" I started, but Prussia cut me out.

"Hush, _Polen_. Drank Hungary is honest Hungary."

"Shut up, you bastard!" She screamed at him, swaying a bit. Then turned once again to me. "Please, tell me, Feliks, that you don't hate me."

"Of course not, Ela…" I said.

"Then why you keep pushing me aside? Why you hadn't even came closer to me during this party? Am I ugly? Or maybe you want to be with Katia?"

"No!" I screamed. Then I tried to explain myself: "Nothing connects me with Katia, only international relations." I stood up from my chair and approached her. My hand rested on her shoulder. I sent Ela my most sincere smile, she looked at me with wide eyes. "I still consider you as my friend, Ela. I was avoiding you, because I was a little confused by certain thought."

She suddenly swayed back, losing her balance, but I managed to catch her. She looked at me and smiled widely. I was confused. I was holding the woman I love and didn't know what to do. I decided it was finally time to get out from this place and take her to bed. I lifted her up to carry her bridal style. People were staring at me. For a moment all conversations silenced, only music was making any noise. My cheeks flashed red from embarrassment.

But then Antonio came to me and said with friendly smile:

"I have plenty of guest rooms. She can rest in one of them."

"Thanks, Tonio." I grinned. But then I felt someone's hand on my cheek. I looked down and saw Ela still smiling at me.

"You're so cute, when you shy, Felek. It's the one of reasons, I love you."

I blushed even more, while she slowly closed her eyes and began to sleep in my arms. Spain and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio led me to one of the rooms on the ground floor. It was small room with white walls, single bed and one chair next to it, but the view at the window was quite nice – Spain's tomato garden. I rested limp body of Hungary on the bed and sat on the chair. I wanted some time to think, but there was no chance for it, because France sat on the edge of the bed, while Prussia and Spain leaned on the wall.

"So, _Pologne_." Francis began. "Let us tell you, what we had found out."

And so they told me about Hungary's obvious jealousy towards me and Ukraine, when they suggested that something is between us. I couldn't believe. Hungary was jealous of me? How come? I didn't know what to think. After all, friends also can be jealous of relations with other people. I didn't have to mean she was in love with me. And this confession made, when she was drank – drinkers were saying many things. Why I hadn't heard her saying "I love you", when she was drank many times earlier? But France, Prussia and Spain were certain.

"She is in love with you, _Pologne_. Everything is telling it."

"Believe Francis." Prussia added, smirking. "He can see things like that. No one can hide from him."

"You don't have to worry about anything." Spain said. "You can tell your loved one, how you feel."

"So we wish you luck, _Pologne. Au revoir_!"

They left us. I looked at sleeping face of Hungary, took her hand and gently kissed. I hadn't slept whole night, I was just watching her and thinking what to do. I wanted to tell her. I knew my heart won't take those tortures anymore. But on the other hand, I was afraid that she didn't love me and that when I will confess to her, she will be afraid of me and stop to be my friend. All the information from that day was spinning in my head. What if Bad Touch Trio was right? France was a country of love after all. It was hardly possible for him to be wrong in that matter. So was it true that Elizaveta was in love with me, like I was in her?

I was hesitant, until there was around 9 am, when Hungary moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. After few seconds of silent observation ceiling, on her appeared grimace of pain. I assumed she had a headache. For a moment I was wondering, if I should tell her later, but when those green eyes landed on me, the words slipped on their own:

"I have to tell you something, Ela…" I took deep breath, looked into her eyes and said: "_Kocham cię, Węgry_."


	13. Én is szeretlek, Lengyelország

**Én is szeretlek, Lengyelország**

At first she only blinked at me, obviously not knowing what I just say. I mentally kicked myself for confessing my feeling in Polish. But then the frown of pain appeared on her face, probably from another wave of headache. I told her, I will go for some hangover medicine, then I rapidly stood up, but when I turned back, she caught my hand. I looked back at her.

"Please, stay here." She whispered.

I sat back on the chair and then she smiled at me and spoke again:

"Tell me once again, what you wanted to say to me."

I… I…" Great, right when I needed to repeat it once again, my shyness was breaking through. I took another deep breath and finally spilled it out: "I love you, Hungary."

Her smile broke and she looked at me with widened eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I… wasn't sure after Christmas, but I was talking with France and he confirmed my suspicions."

"If you're in love with me." She began. "then why you kept avoiding me for so long?"

"My… my body was, like, acting weird near you. I was sweating… my heart was pounding quickly… and… and I, like, wanted you to go away, but when you actually were away, I was missing you."

"Oh, I see." She said and smiled once again.

She carefully sat in bed and for a moment was observing me in silence. I could actually tell, what she was thinking back then, so for me it was a long, restless silence. What she will do now, when she knew about my love for her? Will she be angry? Maybe she didn't want to know me anymore. Or maybe our friendship will remain, but it won't be the same again. I was expecting something like that – understanding or fury. But I certainly wasn't expecting that she will move closer to me, take my both hands in hers and whisper:

"_Én is szeretlek, Lengyelország_."

For a first three second I didn't know, what it meant, during next three I began to have some ideas, but when her lips touched mine, there was no doubt about it. "Én is szeretlek, Lengyelország."; "I love you too, Poland." I was so happy that I pulled her into a hug in one quick move. She hugged me back. She moved her hand on my head and began to stroke my hair. We were looking at each other, feeling the breath of the other on our faces. We could start kissing right here, right now, but I decided to just move back and start our new relationship from a date.

I cough twice to clear my throat, then I looked at her, feeling how my stupid cheeks were blushing. But I quickly overdone my shyness and said:

"Would you… would you like to go out with me?"

"When?" She asked, smiling a bit.

"Tomorrow maybe?" I grinned nervously.

"Of course, Felek. But I will choose the place."

* * *

_One week later on World Conference…_

"Ve~, Ludwig, have you heard latest news?"

"What news, Feliciano?"

"About Poland and Hungary, of course, potato head."

"Oh, _that_ news! _Ja_, I've heard about it."

"I saw them not so long ago in one of my cafés in Madrid, how they were drinking beer, talking about something and holding their hands. Oh, they are so cute couple!"

"Remember that they are together thanks to brother France!"

"Shut up, frog! How many times we have to listen you stupid bubbling about it?"

"Until it stop entertain me, _Angleterre_."

"It's good to see Feliks happy. I once tried to match him with Katia."

"Yeah, Lithuania, Awesome Me also thought that he should be with Ukraine. But now I can't resist the impression that Feliks and Elizaveta were meant for each other from the very beginning."

"Hey, guys, do you think, they will make union? Because I want to be Feliks' best man, since I'm a hero!"

"No way, America. I will be his best man! I will bring my best vodka and drink for their happiness."

"Yeah, yeah, Russia, whatever you say…"

Suddenly the talks silenced, because to the Conference Room came in Poland and Hungary. They were holding their hands and took a seats beside each other. From the way they were smiling, looking at each other and kept holding their hands on the table, every fool could say that those two were in love… and happy with each other.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you at least enjoyed this anyhow.**

**I want to thank Yana125 for telling me, how will be "I love you" in Hungarian! Also special thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Don't forget about review! The final review will let me know how you liked whole fanfiction.**


End file.
